Happy Days: An accident of the heart
by Mrs.Phineas Bogg
Summary: Fonzie rescues a young woman from a burning car and they form a fast and loving bond. Fonzie can handle himself, but Richie suspects there's more to her story and danger afoot. He hopes Fonz can elude trouble and that he doesn't get his heart burned. Fonzie seems willing to take the risk.
1. The accident

**Happy Days: An accident of the heart**

**Chapter 1- The accident**

Fonzie sped down the highway from Inspiration Point faster than he intended, and his nerves spun harder than a jukebox 45. He and his star lady Paula Petralunga just finished their last hot date. She dropped the bombshell she was becoming a nun.

_"Oh the humanity!"_ He wailed. He quickly glanced at the starry sky. "I thought I was your favorite guy! Now you're taking her away from the Fonz…well…I don't blame ya. What man can resist Paula's bouncy Petralungas?

He realized whom he addressed and straightened up on his bike. As he made a turn he waved his thumb in the air. _"Aaayyy,_ big man, we're still cool!"

Fonzie was so lost in thought he almost missed a T-Bird erratically weaving down the road and trailing one of the worst cars ever made – the Renault Dauphin. The last time Fonzie fixed one at the garage, he told the owner in no uncertain terms to junk it if he wanted to save face. The RD was paper-thin and took over a minute to reach sixty miles per hour.

Fonzie heard the crash around the bend and a woman's scream. Mr. T-Bird's tires screeched and he flew the coop. Fonzie picked up speed and saw the Dauphin smashed against a tree and the engine billowed smoke. He slammed his brakes and jumped off his bike. It crashed to the ground and he tossed his helmet and ran to the scene. The windows were closed and he saw a girl slumped over the steering wheel with a gash on her head.

He banged on the glass but she was unresponsive. "Hey! You okay?"

Fonzie backed up and tossed out his arms with a shrug. "It's cool! It's cool! You could do this, you're a Fonzarelli!"

Now was not a time for panic. The Fonz _never _panicked. He glanced up again. "Hey, I'm sorry about the Paula comment, but I could use a little help here!"

The woman stirred and choked as smoke seeped into the car. She wearily raised her head and saw flames shooting out from the hood. She screamed and smacked the window when she saw the guy standing outside.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down!" Fonzie tugged on the door handle, but the door wouldn't budge. The girl lifted the locks, but it still refused to move.

"Please get me out! Please help me!" She begged him.

"I'm tryin' doll! I'm tryin!" Fonzie shouted.

The heat intensified. Any minute the car was liable to explode. Fonzie raised his leg and swiftly kicked at the door. Nothing. He growled and banged it with the side of his fist. The door popped open and dropped off its hinges and the radio blasted.

"_Well, you can rock it you can roll it. You can slop and you can stroll it at the hop. When the record starts spinnin' you calypso when you chicken at the hop, do the dance sensation that is sweepin' the nation at the hop! Let's go!"_

The woman was nearly overcome from the smoke. Fonzie caught her before she fell onto the grass. The music gave him a pounding headache and he banged the steering wheel and immediately silenced the radio.

"Tha…thank you! Thank you!" She moaned and her rolled her head onto his shoulder. The odor of searing gas attacked him.

"You can definitely thank me later, sweet cheeks!" Fonzie tossed her over his shoulder and ran as far away from the area as he could.

The car suddenly exploded. Burning pieces ricocheted left and right. Fonzie jumped onto the grass and tumbled, but he kept her body covered. The girl stayed entangled in his arms and they refused to move for what felt like hours. Through the ringing in his ears Fonzie heard his name called from the side of the road. He saw Richie Cunningham and his friends driving home from a night on Inspiration Point. Fonzie weakly raised his arm and thumb and eased himself to a sitting position.

"_Aaayyyy!_ Over here, Cunningham!"

Richie was oblivious to the danger. Despite his friends' protests he scampered down the hill to find his Fonzie. He waved the smoke from his view and skidded to a halt beside him.

"Fonz! We heard the crash and saw the fire…then the _whoosh!_ And the explosion! We saw your bike and your helmet and we thought…._Fonz!_ You're alive! Alive!"

Richie fell to his knees and grasped him tight. Fonzie allowed the embrace for a few seconds then shrugged him off. "Easy, Cunningham, easy. I'm alive, just watch the leather…the leather!"

"Oh, right. Sorry, Fonz! What happened? How…?" Richie noticed the young woman on the ground. She looked in pain and held her head.

"That's not Paula…Fonz, she's hurt bad, she's bleeding."

"I know that, red. Give me your cardigan."

"My cardigan? You sure?" Richie tugged nervously at the light blue Jefferson High School sweater.

"Do you want her to bleed to death because _you_ refused to get your sweater mussed up?" Fonzie demanded. "Don't be a nerd. Be a hero."

Off it came. "Absolutely, Fonz! What was I thinking? Is she gonna be alright? We heard some police cars and an ambulance, the fire trucks too. They're not far off."

"Good…there we go, lean on me." Fonzie sat the woman up and delicately patted her head with the sweater sleeve. She winced and cried.

"Hey, doll, you're gonna be okay. The Fonz is here." Fonzie put his arm around her petite shoulders. She buried her head onto his chest and smeared up his white tee shirt with blood. He owned a dozen of them anyway.

"Is there anything I can do, Fonz?" Richie hovered.

"Yeah, tell those two nerds to stop the chit-chat and let the medics come and check her out. She might have one of those bad headache things. A concoction."

"You mean a _concussion?"_

"I knew that. _Yeah_."

Richie hurried up the hill and turned back. "Wow, Fonz! This is gonna be some story for the school paper. You're a real hero!"

Fonzie waved him off. "Will you hurry up before we need a hearse instead of an ambulance?"

Although he often basked in glory, Fonzie knew when to show humility. He groaned when he saw flashing lights and Officer Kirk mechanically climb out of the police car. Somehow, the unyielding Sheriff would find a way to blame him for the mess. Fonzie vowed to keep his cool tonight, if only for the poor girl's sake.

She shuddered against him and he studied her through the moonlight and flickering orange blaze. She wore her curly black hair bobbed around her face. Her pale, peaches and cream complexion and rosy, full lips made him think of fairy tales. She blinked and stared up at him with exotic blue eyes and long lashes.

"_Woah."_ He gulped as his heart jumped. "Very nice."

She wore little make up and dressed comfortably in jeans, loafers and a button down red shirt. Fonzie cupped her chin and tapped her cheeks to keep her from passing out. He read somewhere that a person with a concussion must be kept alert.

He nudged her playfully. "_Heyyy,_ I didn't know _Liz Taylor_ was coming to Milwaukee, you think I got a shot in your next picture?"

"I'll call my agent, we'll do lunch." She whispered and Fonzie laughed. She had a cute voice and kept up her humor despite the trauma. "Eddie Fisher can't hold a candle to you."

"I bet you get that all the time, huh?"

She smiled and gazed at his fallen motorcycle. "Yeah, I do. Thanks for saving my life, James Dean."

Fonz grinned bashfully at the mention of his hero. _"Aayyy,_ no problem."

The medics came and helped her onto the stretcher and administered to her wounds. She clutched Fonzie's hand before they put her in the back of the ambulance.

"Hey, I'm really scared. I don't even know where I am. Is this really Milwaukee?"

Fonzie caressed her fingers. "Don't you worry sweetheart, I got my good friend Richie Cunningham here and he's gonna follow the ambulance to the hospital. I'll be there. The Fonz don't break promises, especially to a pretty lady."

"The Fonz…is that your real name?"

"It's _uhh_…Arthur Fonzarelli. You can call me Fonzie."

"I'm Sadie Rose…_Heart." _She murmured and drowsiness overtook her.

"That's very pretty…" He trailed off.

Fonzie grudgingly loosened her hand and let the medics do their job. He sauntered to Richie's car. A bunch of other cars lined the highway and everyone cheered, whistled, and turned their headlights on and off. Fonzie grinned and waved. Officer Kirk grunted and marched over.

"I don't know all the details of what happened here, Fonzarelli, but know this. You are _not _off the hook. I know you had something to do with this car crash and I'm going to prove it."

"Well then you're gonna have a _long_ gray beard before you do, Kirk." Fonzie exaggeratedly ran his hand from his chin to his chest. "I was _not_ involved in the accident, I was riding by and heard it, and I stopped to _save_ the woman." He shot back and everyone clapped.

"We'll see about that!" Kirk gritted his teeth.

"Is it just me, or is it starting to rain?" Fonzie remarked and wiped the spittle that flew out of Kirk's mouth off his jacket. "Everyone knows Officer Kirk likes to put a damper on things."

Kirk nearly turned purple and faced the laughing crowds. "Everybody go home! There's nothing more to see here! It's past ten o'clock; you should be safe in your beds, not gallivanting around Milwaukee! Move it! Or else I'm calling all your parents!" He blew his whistle and the crowd groaned and pulled out.

Fonzie clapped Richie on the shoulder. "Hey Cunningham, I need a favor. I have to get home and change ya know, I was wondering if…"

"You want me to go to the hospital and make sure she's okay, right Fonz?"

Fonzie stiffened. "The Fonz does not like to be interrupted in mid-sentence." He eased his stance and smirked. "Yeah, Rich, do you mind? Just call your folks and tell them what happened. If I go and tell them what went down, they'll keep me there all night and Mrs. C will have a heart attack."

"Hey Fonz! That was a cool rescue! We didn't think you got out of the explosion! You're like Superman." Warren 'Potsie' Webber beamed at him.

Ralph Malph tagged closely behind. "Yeah, was it a bomb?"

"No, it was a crash and of course it was cool, Webber. I know how to save damsels in distress and I prefer, the _Lone Ranger."_ He snapped his finger.

"But you don't have a mask." Potsie said.

Ralph rolled his eyes at his inept friend and tipped his hat to Fonzie. "Another few seconds and you would have been more charred than Al's burgers." He laughed. "_Hahaha!_ Even in a disaster, I still got it!"

The group sighed and Richie jumped behind the wheel of his car. "Hey Fonz, are you gonna be okay?"

"Richie, I am more than okay. I'm all pumped up. Hurry and get to her, her name is Sadie Rose Heart."

"_Rose heart? Hahaha,_ what kind of name is that?_" _Potsie chuckled and Fonzie frowned.

"Hers…_Potsie._"

Potsie clammed up. "It's a cute name, really, Fonz."

"You better believe it."

Richie stared at his best friend and saw the agitation in his hazel eyes. Richie smiled breezily. "Sure thing, Fonz. I'll find her. We'll see you there."

Everyone cleared out and left Fonzie alone on the road. He kicked at the gravel and flexed his arms to ease the tension in his muscles. He cracked his knuckles a few times and tried to remember the features on the T-Bird. It was definitely black, with the top down – but that was all he could make out in the darkness. If he ever found the driver he wanted to hang him by his toenails over Inspiration Point and compact his car to a tiny square with his bare hands. Fonzie picked up his bike and put on his helmet. He grinned in spite of himself. It wasn't often he met a beautiful chick in this manner. He had a good feeling about her. With a last worried glance at the accident scene, Fonzie took a deep breath and sped off.

**~Oo~**

Fonzie peeked in on the Cunningham family. Howard, Marion, and Joanie watched and laughed at _'I love Lucy.'_ Fonzie rushed up to his attic apartment and quickly changed his shirt after washing the soot and the blood off his arms and face. He spot cleaned his jacket and hurried back down. He heard Mr. C shouting through the phone about Richard at the hospital. The door opened before Fonzie could rev up his motorcycle.

"Hold it right there, Arthur!" Marion said sternly. "Richie's on the line and said there was an explosion! We want to know what happened right now."

Fonzie didn't let the use of his given name rile him too much. Marion Cunningham was the only person in the world he allowed to call him 'Arthur.' Howard rocked on his heels and smiled tight-lipped with his hands in his pockets. Fonzie grew accustomed to that stance and smile, it was full of tension and demanded answers. He put down his kickstand, but didn't go into the house.

Marion fiddled with her short, red bouffant. "Arthur, we're waiting."

"Look, Mr. and Mrs. C, don't get your panties in a knot, I mean…don't worry. I _assure_ you, Richie's fine. He wasn't involved in the crash. I found the car, I got the girl out and now she's in the hospital. I just asked him to go along with the ambulance and keep an eye on her until I got there."

Richie's fourteen-year-old sister Joanie pushed between her parents and jumped into his arms. She surprised him with a hug. Fonzie grinned and set her down. She gave him her brightest, dimpled smile.

"Hey, now that's what I call a welcome, shortcake!"

"Fonz! You're fantastic! You're a hero! Richie just told me. I can't believe it! Wait until I tell Jenny Piccolo tomorrow! No…make that right now!"

Joanie kissed his cheek and Fonz swung his head back. _"Woah!_ Now that's what I call a kiss too!" He snapped at her and Joanie squeaked happily and rushed inside.

Howard wagged his finger. "You tell Richard I want him to come straight home. I have to call the Webbers and the Malphs and tell them their sons were not caught in this accident. It's on the local news already."

Fonzie started the bike again. "Mr. C, Richie will be home in one piece, I promise ya."

Marion approached him and kissed his cheek too. Fonzie blushed hard and looked at his boots. _"Aww,_ Mrs. C…"

"Don't think that we don't care about you, Arthur. After you visit this girl you go straight to bed and get some rest. I'll make you boys a hero's breakfast in the morning and you can tell us all about it."

Fonzie whispered in her ear and Marion nodded happily. "Of course, with whipped cream hair and a strawberry for a nose and a blueberry mouth, or was it raspberry? Anyway, Richard _loved _the pancake man when he was a little boy. I used to have so much fun and even put bacon strips as a mustache."

Howard shook his head and tossed up his hands. His wife sometimes couldn't keep a secret if it killed her. Fonzie shrugged embarrassed and rode off. He felt very warm inside. The Cunninghams were special people. Not many Middle American families would take in a so-called hoodlum with open arms and consider him like one of the family. On his way to the hospital he thanked his dear friend in the sky.

**~Oo~**

Sadie Rose awoke frightened in a strange hospital bed and hooked up to machines with a bandage on her forehead. Her limbs felt weak. She looked down and saw that the nurses cleaned her and dressed her in a hospital gown. She glanced to her left. The red-head teenager who helped her and Fonzie dozed in the chair.

"Freckles, are you awake?"

Richie popped his eyes open and he scrambled up tall. After the phone call home, Potsie and Ralph left so their parents wouldn't get worried. He cautiously came to her bedside and stared at her. She certainly was beautiful. She looked at least twenty-one.

He smiled warmly. "Hi, _umm_…I'm Richie Cunningham, Fonzie's friend. How do you feel, Sadie?"

"Like I was in an explosion. I'll be okay, Freckles. Where is Fonzie? Is he hurt?" Her gaze darted around the room.

Richie blushed at the nickname. "No, Fonzie's fine. He's on his way. He had to make a stop home. _Umm_…so, you're not from around here, are you?"

"No, I just drove through town tonight. I wasn't planning to stay."

"Where are you from?"

"New York."

Richie thought he recognized her accent. _"Oh,_ that's cool! Fonzie's from New York too, but he moved to Milwaukee many years ago, you'll probably have a lot to talk about."

"Maybe. Hey, Freckles, I really appreciate you staying and everything, I hope your parents aren't too upset."

"My mom and dad? _Naww,_ I called them. They understand. They hope you feel better too."

"I'm sorry about the sweater. I'll pay you back for it."

"It's no big deal, Sadie. I have another one."

Richie thought for a moment, and then drew out his little black notepad. He carried it everywhere in case he stumbled onto something newsworthy. "Hey, Sadie, do you think you can tell me a little bit about what happened? I mean, what you remember right before the crash?"

Sadie grinned weakly. "A reporter, huh? I really don't know. I _uh_…I was cruising along and this big car comes out of nowhere on my left and tries to shove me. I mean, first he bumps me a few times and then pulls alongside me. My stupid Dauphin was no match for that T-Bird. I lost control and slammed into the tree when I made the turn. The rest is kind of hazy until Fonzie came. He's a lifesaver."

Richie wrote it all down and tapped his pencil on his lip. "Did you see who the driver was? Can you give any description?"

Sadie was reluctant to answer and Fonzie appeared in the doorway wearing a new black tee shirt and holding a bouquet of freshly plucked wild flowers. He carried a box of chocolates and a vase.

"Cunningham, she'll have to answer these questions for the police and she needs a little time to relax. You'll get your scoop, don't worry."

Sadie tapped Richie's hand. "Are you on a school paper or something, Freckles? You look like a smart kid."

"Really? Thanks! I was hoping I could get an article prepared for Monday's edition."

"Sure, Richie. Just write what happened tonight then do a follow up later. When Sadie gets her head together she'll talk more. Now get outta here, your parents are havin' a conniption fit. And Joanie wants to cast me in bronze in the town square." Fonzie said.

"That would be cool. Sure, I'll go now, Fonz. No problem." Richie backed to the doorway and let Fonzie take charge of the situation. As he turned to leave, Fonzie gripped his arm.

"Cunningham, you're a good kid. I owe ya one big time."

"Thanks, Fonz. You do enough for me. Are you sure you don't need me to wait or anything?"

"No, I got my bike. Visiting hours may be over, but the night nurse Rhonda is easily persuaded, if you catch my drift."

Richie laughed at his friend's never-ending romantic wiles. "I catch it. I passed her earlier and she's swooning over your heroics. G'night, Fonz. Tell Sadie good night for me."

Fonzie closed the door behind him and then turned back to Sadie. She admired the flowers and disregarded the dirt and roots crumbling on the sheets. He put them in the vase on the nightstand and made himself comfortable on the edge of her hospital cot. She observed his every move, almost as if sizing him up and a little weary of his reputation. Fonzie did his own observations, and she couldn't fool him with her innocent gaze. This chick had been around the block and then some and he could tell that somehow it wounded her. He empathized with her.

He folded his arms. "So, the kid says good night. Bon bon?"

"Freckles is a sweet heart." She dug into the box and bit into one. "_Mmm, _the caramel square ones are my favorite. Thanks."

"Freckles, huh? I'm sure he's digging that. Cunningham is the best."

"I'm sure he is, or else you wouldn't be hanging around a clean-cut like him."

"Hey, the Fonz does not discriminate, even with nerds. I can get along with anybody if I wanna. Richie is privileged to know me."

Secretly Fonzie felt it was the other way around. She eyed him like she knew that too.

"That's good, Fonzie. So, I hear you're from New York."

"What gave me away?"

Sadie rolled her eyes playfully. "Well definitely not your _voice_ or your _attitude_ or anything like that."

Fonzie laughed. "Well, if ya wanna get technical my family came to Ellis Island in 1889 and parked it on Mulberry Street for the last sixty-somethin' years. Well, until my dad left when I was two and then my mom when I was four. I lived with my grandma Nussbaum until I was…"

Fonzie couldn't believe how easily he talked to her about his past and before they knew it, two hours passed. He noticed she carefully avoided revealing too much on her personal life and gave only vague answers to his prodding questions. He would get it out of her at some point. Fonzie had a strong 'sixth sense' about people and something irked him about the events tonight. Somehow, none of this was over.

The new night nurse, Ethel – a brooding and paunchy older woman with cat-eye glasses – rapped hard on the door. "Time's up, Mr. Fonzarelli, it's been up for an hour already. Rhonda begged me to let you stay."

Fonzie opened the door and stared her down. He was too tired to flirt. "Okay, nurse Ethel, I'm just saying a final g'night."

"Any longer and you can say good morning. She needs her rest. You enjoy her company so much then come back tomorrow and pick her up. She's being released. Clean bill of health."

Fonzie went back to Sadie's side and she clutched him. "Fonzie, do you hafta go?"

"Yeah, Ethel's giving me her evil eye, but don't you worry, I'll be here for ya first thing in the morning after breakfast."

Sadie still clung to him. "Fonzie, I…I have nowhere to go, I wasn't planning on staying in Milwaukee, maybe just to get a tune up, but that's over with. All my stuff, my clothes, were destroyed. They got my pocket book and suitcase out, but it's burned and…"

Fonzie stooped down and kissed her on the forehead. He brushed her curls behind her ears. "Say no more, I'll take care of everything and get you back on your sweet little feet."

Tears filled Sadie's eyes and the unruffled front she put on that evening melted away as she leaned against him. "Fonzie, I couldn't ask you to do any more. You already saved my life, kept me company, fed me bon bons…"

"You're not asking, I'm tellin.' You just rest your pretty eyes and let me take care of it all, _capice?"_

Sadie's grip slid down his arm and she laced her fingers through his. Fonzie wasn't a big man, but he possessed a certain wiry strength and tough, loyal personality that was beyond compare. Just being near him, she felt very safe, but she didn't mention it. He suspected too much already.

She lay back on the pillow and smiled. "Okay. I trust you, Fonzie."

Fonzie squeezed her hand. He shut the light and left the room. As he passed the desk a gut instinct struck him and he rang the bell.

"Oh, Ethel, Listen. Sadie's new in town and I'm taking full responsibility for her." Fonzie wrote down his phone number. "If _anyone _comes here looking for her, unless it's Richie Cunningham, you don't let them past this desk until you call me and I come down to meet them. Okay?"

Ethel sighed and put the information in her chart. "Okay, Fonzarelli, I get ya. You're Sadie's man and guardian. I'll tell the doctor."

Fonzie gave her a thumb up and headed outside. He liked the sound of that.

_Sadie's man_.

**~Oo~**

As he pulled into the Cunningham driveway, Fonzie noticed a light flicker in Richie's bedroom window. He sighed and went up the stairs to his apartment. A minute later Richie appeared in his plaid robe and pajamas with some milk and homemade chocolate chip cookies. He set the plate down on Fonzie's table.

"To what do I owe the honor, Cunningham? It's late ya know? You got school tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Saturday, Fonz. I've stayed up later reading comic books and other _stuff."_

Fonzie smirked and chugged the milk. "Never mind, _Hefner, _I'm actually glad you're here. You know what Richie, don't breathe a word, but that was the first time in my life I ever, and I mean _ever_, spent a night just _talking_ to a woman! It was amazing. I should try it more often, to really get into their minds and hearts ya know? Women love that sensitive stuff. In the right doses of course. No one is gonna call me a chump or a fairy."

Richie never failed to be bowled over by the things he learned about Arthur Fonzarelli. "That is amazing, Fonz. That's a good thing. Take it from me, they really do like talking and all that mushy stuff. So, did she tell you more about the accident?"

"She didn't wanna talk about _that_, so we didn't. I know you're out to make a mystery, Cunningham, but don't be so quick on the draw. There are some things I think she wants kept secret. Ya know what I mean? It is what it is, an accident."

Richie didn't think Fonzie believed that either, but he didn't press. If Fonzie wanted answers, he'd get them. "Yeah, Fonz. Okay…_umm_, so…what next?"

Fonzie finished off another cookie and led Richie to the door. "Right now the Fonz needs _to sleep!_ I have a plan, I always have a plan. I'll talk to you in the morning, just have the guest bedroom ready."

Richie knew that was coming. "Fonz, I don't know, what if my parents disapprove?"

"Don't worry your carrot top. I know how to handle Mr. and Mrs. C. Tell shortcake to pull out some skirts and tops too. Nothing too fancy. Sadie's just a little shorter than her, it'll all fit."

"Fonzie, do you really think this is a good idea? You hardly know her."

"I just spent two and a half hours of my precious life gettin' to know her, Cunningham. She's _real._ You have a better idea? Oh wait, hey, I could let her stay up here with me!"

Fonzie actually pondered the thought, but Richie wagged his hands.

"No, Fonz. That's even worse, guest bedroom it is."

"I knew you'd see it my way. Now get some shut eye, your mom is making us a hero's breakfast."

Richie's boyish face lit up. "_Mr. Pancake!_ Oh you're gonna love Mr. Pancake, Fonz, he's got eggs for eyes and…"

"Cunningham, if you don't get back to bed I'm gonna make _you_ look like a pancake."

Richie bounded down the steps and grinned up at his friend. "There's something else you're not telling me, Fonz."

Fonzie looked at the porch light, he felt down the wall and jabbed a spot with his fist. The light went out and Richie could no longer see his expression. Fonzie didn't want Richie to see him looking like a nerd with the hearts he felt dancing in front of his eyes.

"I have four more words for you, Red. Between us only, _I'm. In. Love. WOAH!"_

Fonzie went inside after that admission and Richie slowly crept up to his bedroom. The Fonz may have set the world record for dating, but he rarely admitted to being _in love_. The entire situation with Sadie was serious and he hoped that in the process, Fonzie's heart wouldn't get broken.


	2. The Caring Cunninghams

**Chapter 2: The Caring Cunninghams**

Marion cheerfully set down the last plate for breakfast and Fonzie breezed through the kitchen door with a big _'Aayyyyy' _and _'Good morning.'_ He pecked Marion on the cheek and pounced down at the table. He took a swig of the freshly squeezed orange juice. Marion chuckled and patted his back.

"Good morning to you too, Arthur. Did you sleep well?"

Fonzie nodded. "Like a baby, Mrs. C. Hey, what are you cooking down here? I've been smelling syrup and all sorts of good stuff…_woah_!" Fonzie jumped up from his seat with feigned astonishment. "Mrs. C! Is that a new dress? Did anyone ever tell you that pink is definitely your color? It brings out that rosy blush in your cheeks and compliments your coppery hair."

"Oh, I'm glad you like it. Joanie calls my hair _brisk."_

"Brisk? Like cold?"

"No, like the color of Lipton tea." She bemoaned, but then laughed giddy and hurried to the kitchen to retrieve the food platters. "Oh Arthur, anyway, that's so kind of you. This dress is three years old."

"Then it must be your sparkling presence that makes it look like new." He fawned again.

Howard and Joanie came downstairs. Fonzie grasped Howard's hand and shook it vigorously up and down. "Mr. C, you're looking mighty chipper this morning, ya got a new golf shirt?"

"No, Fonzie, I've been wearing this one for the last two years."

"Then you lost some pounds? I don't see your undershirt peeking out between the buttons, _woah!_" Fonzie pointed out. "Good Job, Mr. C. You've been laying off those donuts."

"I haven't lost any weight, Fonzie."

"That scale must be broken, because you're looking slim and trim!" Fonzie announced, air boxing Howard's stomach.

Howard stared at the young biker. "Marion, what happened to our other tenant? You know, the moody one with the _snappy_ attitude?"

Fonzie opened his arms wide by the stairwell. "Here she is! The belle of the ball, _ehh!_" He spun Joanie around. "Shortcake, you get prettier every time I see you, you are growing into one _fine_ lady."

Joanie smiled proudly and sat at the table. "You see mom and dad, _Fonzie _thinks I'm a woman! That's all the approval I need."

"Yes, dear, in four more years, Howard, where's Richard?"

"He'll be down in a minute, he woke up late. I heard him shuffling around down here very late last night." Howard tucked his napkin over his shirt.

"Oh good, I was about to blame you for eating all those cookies." She scolded.

Howard sighed and opened the morning paper. The news about the car accident took up the entire third page, but it was nothing compared to the colorful stories he expected to hear from Fonzie and his son.

Fonzie sat down eagerly. "Oh, Rich-_aarrd,_ the family is waiting to dine on this wonderful gourmet breakfast your mother so lovingly prepared!"

"Mr. Pancake? You call that _Gourmet?"_

"Yes, _go__urmet!_ You think you can get food like this anywhere else? Be grateful for your mother!"

"Look, I'm shaving, Fonz. I'll be right…"

"Yo, Cunningham, downstairs. family breakfast. _PRONTO."_

Fonzie snapped his finger and Richie immediately found himself at the foot of the stairs with the razor in hand and half his face covered in shaving cream. How did the man do that? He barely remembered the seconds it took to hear the command and the sound of the snap before he found himself at Fonzie's beck and call. Richie sometimes wondered if Fonzie were even from this planet.

"Plant it, Richie. That peach fuzz on your face isn't going anywhere."

Joanie laughed at Richie as he wiped his face and reluctantly took his seat. "Sorry, Fonz."

Howard watched the cream glop onto the table. "What did you use, Richard? A gallon of shaving lotion? That stuff is not cheap."

Richie turned beet red. "What, dad? I need it. I have sensitive skin."

"Yeah, because you shaved the top layer of skin off since you don't have any facial hair." Joanie teased.

"Shortcake, I _love_ those zingers." Fonzie pointed at her and grinned.

"Sit on it, Joanie!" Richie fumed.

"Make me!" She stuck her tongue out.

"That's enough out of you, Joanie." Howard warned as she and Richie fought with their forks. "Stop bending the silverware out of shape! Marion!"

"Get ready for the Hero breakfast, boys!"

Marion set two steaming plates before Richard and Fonzie. Fonzie tilted his head and attempted to smother laughter. _"Awww,_ will ya look at this! It's _Mr. Pancake!_ He's got happy sunny side up egg eyes and fruit for a face…peaches for ears! Look, Richie, he has a bigger mustache than you do!" Fonzie lifted up a piece of bacon from beneath the strawberry nose and munched on it. "You should ask Mr. Pancake what his secret is." Fonzie dipped his finger in the whipped cream and licked it. "He needs a better hair-do, but he tastes cool enough for me."

The family laughed and commenced eating. Richie and Fonzie related their versions of the accident, while Marion held her heart in suspense and Joanie gazed at Fonzie in wide-eyed awe.

Fonzie was all theatrics and kept jumping from his seat and gesticulating the events like a silent film. "And there I was, smoke pouring out of the engine! The poor young damsel trapped inside breathing her last! Then the flames! They shot out from everywhere making the heat unbearable. My leather has been scorched beyond repair. I got down on my knees! I asked the big man to help me and wham! She woke up and we both started tuggin' on that door and finally I raised my fist and…"

"You broke the window and dragged her out!" Marion hopped out of her chair and startled Howard into spilling his coffee.

"Marion! I nearly scalded myself!"

"Hush Howard, hot coffee can't compare to a burning vehicle. Go on Arthur!"

"Wrongamundo, Mrs. C. The power of the Fonz swept through me and I got the door off its hinges, I tossed her over my shoulder and ran for my life!"

"Then _BLAMMO!"_ Richie slammed the table. Howard held his head. Sometimes his family was loopy, but he wouldn't have them any other way.

"This could have been a movie." Richie mused. "It was amazing."

"Sure, Richie, I'll let you write and direct." Fonzie nudged him. He knew the growing affinity Richie had for screenwriting. Fonzie sat down and went on how he spent time talking with Sadie at the hospital and harping on how sweet and pretty she was. Joanie sighed audibly and everybody stared.

"_What?_ That's the most adventurous and romantic story I ever heard. I want to get in a car accident so a hunk can save me and fall madly in love." She gushed. "You are in love with her, aren't you, Fonz?"

Fonzie stared at the half-eaten pancake face shyly but kept silent. A young girl like Joanie would be so perceptive. He suddenly realized he designed a heart with the blueberries. He popped a few in his mouth before anyone noticed.

Howard glared at her. "_Joanie!_ This is very serious. He just met the woman, you don't fall in love that fast and hunk or no hunk, if Fonzie didn't get that door open they both could have been killed."

"Hey, if any one _but_ _me_ tried to save her someone _would have_ been toasted, Mr. C." Fonzie corrected him. "The Fonz is always in the right place at the right time, right, Rich?"

"Absolutely, Fonz. I can't tell you how many scrapes he's got me and the guys out of, dad."

"Maybe I should start chargin' for my bodyguard services." Fonzie said.

Marion stared puzzled. "I still don't understand how you kicked at the door and nothing happened, but then you banged it and it fell off the hinges and the radio went on. Do you, Howard? Cars these days are wired so funny."

Howard shook his head defeated. He gave up wondering about Fonzie's _'powers'_ long ago.

"Well you know me, Mrs. C. It's all in the wrist I guess." Fonzie knew the Cunningham's tried, but they never quite understood the uncanny Fonzie touch. Sometimes he didn't either. He chalked it up to being a God-given gift and continued to slather on the praise.

"Anyway, so Sadie is _all alone_ now and I feel a certain responsibility toward her. Like a Guardian angel, ya know?" He clasped his hands prayerfully and stared pitiably at Marion. "It would be pretty lame if I saved her life then left her to fend for herself in a strange state and…"

"Oh, Howard, don't just sit there, tell him."

Richie and his father shared a brief look and Howard held up his hand. "Fonzie, Fonzie, it's alright. I know what you're trying to do. Richie told me all about it."

Fonzie looked back and forth at the father and son. "He told you what, Mr. C?"

"He told me that you'd like for Sadie to stay in our guest room until she can get herself together and I said it will be fine."

Fonzie narrowed his eyes and frowned at Richie. "Cunningham, I told ya I would handle this. They knew all along and I had to put on a pity party?"

"No, I mean, yes, Fonz, I had to say something. This is my house, and my family, and I know how to talk to them."

"Yeah, Richie promised me his whole allowance next week. I can't wait!" Joanie revealed.

Richie stared grumpily at her. "That was supposed to be a secret."

"Hey big brother, it's collateral, just in case she damages any of my clothes."

Fonzie chuckled. "Smart girl, she must get her business sense from you, Mr. C."

"You better believe it." Howard said.

"Anyway, I knew they wouldn't be against the idea, Fonz." Richie insisted.

"You were last night, Richie."

"That's different, it just surprised me. My parents are reasonable and they'd do anything to help out a friend."

"Arthur, I think it's a wonderful thing that you want to help this poor girl out. Of course she can stay." Marion smiled.

"Yeah, I pulled out some of my best casual clothes for her too." I hope she doesn't think it's too girly or anything. Richie said she might prefer jeans to dresses. I don't wear jeans as much." Joanie said.

Fonzie scratched the back of his neck. A sickly sweet feeling welled up inside and he fought to control it. He was always surprised by the generosity of the Cunningham family. "Ya know, this really means a lot to me. Now I really know how much you guys care."

"Of course we care, Fonz. Like I said, any friend of yours is a friend of ours." Richie consoled him.

"That's right, Fonz. If you say Sadie's keen, then we'll think so too." Joanie added. "Besides, she's from New York, she can teach me a lot about guys."

"Joanie! Enough with the guys already. Milwaukee men are not New York men. Just ask Fonzie." Howard scolded.

Fonzie swallowed the last of his juice. "You ain't whistling Dixie, Mr. C. It's a whole other planet."

Marion rose to clear the plates. "Well, I better go make sure the room has some fresh linens and things. Come on Joanie, let's go make it more female friendly."

Fonzie dramatically clutched his chest. "Oh you're killin' me! I know it's a lot to ask, but I don't feel right letting her stay in the boarding house, the only one they got around here is on the bad side of town with the cons, skeeves and _pervs_..._uhh,_ sorry Joanie, sorry Mrs. C…anyway, I promise I'll take care of everything." Fonzie slapped a twenty-dollar bill on the table. "Here, Mr. C, use that to cover her expenses, okay?"

Howard's eyes widened. He was tempted to take the money until he felt Marion's heel dig against his shin. He shook his head and pushed it back to Fonzie. "No, Fonzie, you keep that. Marion cooks enough for a small army and Joanie has plenty of extra toiletries she can share with her. It's only for a few days."

Fonzie shrugged and pocketed the money before he could reconsider. "That's really generous of ya, Mr. C. Maybe…maybe I'll use this and buy her some nice new clothes or something."

A few minutes later Fonzie polished off his meal and jumped up. "Mr. and Mrs. C, I thank ya again for the hospitality. I'm gonna pick her up now and bring her back here. Are you sure we're all cool with this arrangement?" Fonzie pressed a final time.

"We're cool, Arthur! Cool as cucumbers." Marion pumped her fist. "It will be nice for Joanie to have a girl around the house, like a big sister."

Fonzie nodded excited. "Oh yeah, sure! Hey shortcake, Sadie got that little Snow White look going on like you do, ya know? She can give ya some womanly _tips."_

Joanie cleared the table happily. "That's great, Fonz. Rich, what are you gonna do?"

Richie stood up and stretched out his arms. "Me? I'm gonna go meet the guys and play some basketball, get some lunch at Arnolds. I don't know, make a date for tonight or something. Same old routine."

"Yeah, Cunningham, that's right. Don't get all in a tizzy because a guest is coming. Uh, listen, do ya mind if I borrow your car? I would cruise her on my bike, but the girl had a very traumatic experience. She might still be dizzy, ya know." Fonzie asked.

"Oh, sure, Fonz. I'm not ready to go out yet anyway. I'll get you the keys."

**~Oo~**

Fonzie came to the hospital and was surprised to find Potsie and Ralph signed in to Sadie's room. Ethel was just getting off duty and Fonzie stopped her by the entrance.

"Ethel, I thought I told ya to call me if anyone came by to see Sadie."

"Look, Fonzarelli, I was already off duty, just in the next room changing my clothes and they slipped on by. Those boys are harmless. The one with the pearly white teeth is kinda cute, reminds me of my nephew. The redhead is a gas!"

Fonzie tossed his hands up. "Well then I'm sorry, but your nephew is a Potsie."

"Funny, we call my nephew, _Tipsy_."

_"Oy_…whatever. Good mornin' to you, Ethel. Have a spectacular day."

Ethel left in a hurry and Fonzie rushed to Sadie's room. From behind the door he heard Potsie strumming his guitar and crooning _Venus_. It was the song Potsie sang whenever he wanted to make an impression. Fonzie waited until he finished and came inside. Sadie was dressed and sat up in bed. She swayed to the last few chords. Ralph sat in the corner amused and immediately rose when Fonzie entered. He elbowed Potsie to cut the singing.

"Hiya Fonz! _How are ya? How are ya? How are ya?_" Ralph joked.

Sadie laughed. "He's so funny, isn't he?"

Fonzie rolled his eyes. "I didn't know there was a nerd convention in town. I would have brought my glasses and a pocket protector. What are you two doing here?"

"We wanted to see how Sadie was, we were concerned about her too." Ralph said, and then pulled his arm to talk in private. Fonzie gazed sternly at him.

"Hand. Off. Leather. _Now."_

"Oh! Sorry, Fonz, _sorry!_ So, my source informed me she looked like a cross between Elizabeth Taylor and Bettie Page! It was too dark to see last night, but _yowza!_ Somebody give a whip to that sexy cat on a hot tin roof!_"_ He cackled at the saucy image.

Fonzie groaned and flicked his fingers at Ralph temple. "You dirty kids! All those hormones sucked the brains right out of your heads. What _source?"_

"Richie of course."

"Shoulda known _Richie Hefner_ came up with that one."

"Bettie Page? That's sort of a new one." Sadie remarked with a giggle. "But sorry, I don't particularly relish the thought of being bound and spanked by other women on the covers of _Wink_ and _Eyeful._"

Fonzie snapped in her direction. "Now that's a classy chick! No woman of mine is a dominatrix unless I say so. _Woah!"_

Ralph stepped back with his hands up. "Sorry, Fonz."

"Apologize to the lady, nerd."

"Oh…I'm sorry, Sadie."

"It's no problem, I know you meant well." She laughed.

"Sadie is the classiest, right Pots?" Ralph nudged his friend.

"Oh sure! She's _head _of the class." Potsie replied.

Sadie and Fonzie gazed at each other. Her brow tentatively rose at the thought of being Fonzie's woman and she gave him a coy smile. Fonzie licked his lips and was about to approach when Ralph cut between them.

"I think you better watch it before Potsie horns in, you know how he likes older women. He's not afraid of bondage. Tell them how many times the girls tied you up, Pots."

Potsie cuffed him. "_Malph!_ You heard the lady, she's much better than all that." He smiled bashfully at Sadie. "_Miss Heart_ is sophisticated. She's from New York."

"Oh yeah? So is Laverne De Fazio." Fonzie remarked.

_"Naw,_ she's from Brooklyn, she chews gum with her mouth open and gets into fist fights. Brooklyn girls, _heh_…they're pretty low brow."

_"Aaayyy_, don't let her hear you say that, Potsie."

"That's a sure way to get those nice teeth knocked out, Warren. She sounds like a bruiser." Sadie shook her head and grinned.

Manhattan women held a certain mystique for the rest of the country. Lucille Ball joked about it on her TV show. They were _'Wicked City women' _that smoked cigarettes on long ivory holders and tramped around in slinky black dresses and peek-a-boo bangs.

"Hey Fonz, I was just telling Sadie about our band at Arnolds and stuff. She'd like to go see the place later on." Potsie said.

"Richie's friends are adorable, Fonzie. Warren knows how to make a gal swoon with his singing and Ralph, well, he's a character. You weren't kidding when you said you don't discriminate." Sadie winked.

"With these two I learned how to _tolerate. _Follow me, I got your life all figured out while you're here in Milwaukee."

Sadie slid off the bed confused. "What are you talking about? Ya know, Fonzie, I thought it over and I think I should just get on a bus and go straight back to New York and…"

_"Hold it!"_ Fonzie went close to her and spoke quietly. "What's the matter? Come here." He drew his arm over her shoulders and hugged her to his side. "You're shakin' like a leaf, is there somethin' I need to know that you ain't sharin'?"

"No! Why would you say that?" She tried to wriggle from his grasp, but Fonzie held her tight. "I say it as I see it, Sadie."

"I get that, but I'm fine, really."

Fonzie sighed. Outsiders never understood him. "Look, I say it because the Fonz can read people, and I know when someone's scared. Are you afraid of that rotten punk in the T-Bird coming back? If that guy is still in Milwaukee, I'll find him and when I do…" Fonzie wagged a tight fist.

"The Fonz will send him out of Milwaukee in a Tuna can!" Ralph said.

"You got that right, Malph." Fonzie snapped. "Nobody is gonna hurt an innocent woman like this and get away with it on my turf!"

Sadie put a calm hand to his chest. "Fonzie, don't get all worked up. That guy's probably long gone, he's a hit and run coward, ya know? I just don't want to take advantage of any more kindnesses."

Fonzie glared at her. "Who's taking advantage? If I want to be kind, I'll be kind. Right, nerds?"

Ralph and Potsie stood by the doorway with their hands folded in front of them. "Right, Fonz! Fonzie is the kindest guy you'll ever meet, there's no one nicer than the Fonz, he's a sweetheart, he's…"

"Zip it, Webber!" Fonzie snapped and Potsie held his tongue.

Fonzie grasped Sadie's shoulders. "Hey, you just let me do what I gotta do. Besides, it says here on your chart that you need to rest that pretty head a little longer in case you get any more dizzy spells, ya dig? The Cunninghams have a room all ready for you."

Sadie gaped at him and wiped her eyes. Fonzie felt himself growing emotional, he grinned and tickled her chin until she smiled.

"There ya go! That's what I like to see. Now let's move it. You two coming?"

"_Uhh_, yeah Fonz. Hey, you think we can have a ride? I don't have any more bus fare and My Studebaker's on the fritz again." Ralph asked timidly.

Fonzie pointed toward the exit with his thumb. "I brought Richie's wheels. You know what you can do with that Studebaker, Malph."

"Bring it to the garage so you can fix it?"

_"NO._ Send it to the junkyard so they can make a toaster and a filing cabinet. Go get in the car. Oh, by the way, tell the nurse to send the bill my address."

"Okay. Thanks, Fonz!" Potsie and Ralph headed out.

Sadie stood by the window and rubbed her arms. "Fonzie, I'll pay you back for this bill."

"I don't wanna hear about it. It's over and taken care of. You just focus on getting better." Fonzie insisted.

Sadie stared at her knight in shining leather armor. If only it were so simple for her to drop everything and start a new life in Milwaukee. How did a cool guy like him stand it? All night she tried to understand him. Fonzie was a loner who was sick and tired of being alone. He yearned for normalcy, to have the love of a family, even if meant lowering his standards to hang out with genial, Suburban Middle America folk.

Potsie opened up to her about life in this town. While it all sounded marvelously quaint, she didn't know how long she could stand playing pinball and dancing at Arnold's diner, bowling nights, and counting stars and necking at Inspiration Point. There was little comparison between the New York nightlife to Milwaukee, Wisconsin. However, she had to be fair. It was all that so-called fun and wild times that got her in this big trouble in the first place.

Potsie and Ralph bragged about the Fonz's undisputed reputation with women. She couldn't say she was too surprised. However, the jealousy that sprang up gave her a jolt. Potsie mentioned Fonzie's past as a gang leader and that left Sadie's emotions more in a lurch. Fonzie told her this, but he glossed over most of it, probably to make a good impression with her.

Fonzie walked to the beat of his own drum and was apparently respected and feared by everyone in Milwaukee except officer Kirk. Underneath the leather and tough guy image, lay a soft hearted and sensitive gentleman who truly wanted to be accepted by his peers, even if they were all high-school nerds.

Fonzie put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. "Hey, what's on your mind, sweet cheeks, huh? You look in a trance. I want you to know something. While you're here, you can talk to me about anything and I'm all ears for ya."

Sadie sighed. What was it about Fonzie that made him so irresistible? And what had she done to deserve his time and attention? She put her head on his shoulder and her arm through his.

"That's sweet, Fonz, but I'm good. I _uhh, well, _everything will be fine."

As they left the hospital, Fonzie had another sharp feeling attack his gut and it was more sinister this time.

_Look at me! I'm actin' like Richie 'Sherlock' Cunningham, making a mystery out of the whole thing. _He thought.

If the lady said she was fine, then he had to respect her. However, his perfectly honed instincts told him not to believe her.


	3. Girl Boy Talk

**Chapter 3: Girl Boy Talk**

"Okay, Joanie, in twenty minutes we'll take out the rollers and then see how we can style those curls. Lie back on the pillows and relax. I'm gonna clean up the top part of your eyebrows."

Joanie smiled and did as she was told. Sadie hovered over her and wiped a cotton swab with alcohol to numb the area. She began to pluck. For every hair pulled, Joanie winced, but she decided if she wanted to look glamorous for her date with Jimmy tonight, the pain was worth it. It was fun to have Sadie stay over.

Sadie took Joanie under her wing, just as Fonzie did with Richie. She taught her make-up tricks and dished a little more about boys than Joanie assumed her mother ever would.

As Sadie worked, Joanie kept up the conversation. She was curious about this mystery woman and did it for Richie. He promised her two extra dollars if she dug up all the information she could.

"Sadie, what's it like living on your own in New York? It sounds fabulous, you probably have so much freedom to do what you want, no curfews or people sending you to your room. No one to punish you. It must be the life!"

Sadie smiled wanly. None of it was as glamorous as Joanie imagined and punishments far exceeded getting sent to her room. "Well Joanie, to be honest, it's pretty hard. I've been on my own since I was fourteen. That's your age isn't it?"

"Yeah. Isn't that kinda young?"

"I…well, my father died when I was a kid, and my mother…" Sadie tried to figure out a way to put her mother's notorious chosen profession lightly. "She _uhh_, let's just say she didn't have _time_ to raise me well enough. I learned to be independent fast and home wasn't pleasant so I left. Believe me, I wish I had a family like yours. It sort of was when my dad was around, but things just fell apart. My mom got depressed, took to the bottle and I felt like I was just a big burden on her. She didn't need me, she had lots of _friends_ to keep her company."

"Wow. I can't imagine things getting so bad. But you know, sometimes mothers do need their daughters, they just don't tell them, because they don't want to look weak."

"Wise words, I didn't believe that until a few years later."

"How did you find a new place to live?"

"I bummed around. I mean…okay look…" Sadie finished up Joanie's first eyebrow and sat glumly on the edge of the bed. "I'll give your skin a two-minute rest, it probably stings."

Joanie touched her brow. "Yeah a little, thanks."

Sadie set down the tweezers and clutched Joanie's pillow to her chest. She rarely opened up to anyone this way, but Joanie was so innocent and sweet, and she hoped anything she told Joanie would keep her that way if she ever decided to sway from her cushy life. Sadie imagined that Fonzie felt the same way about Richie, he told the truth and never glamorized his upbringing…or lack of it.

"At your age I found myself with no direction. I met this group of girls that used to hang out around my neighborhood. I always admired them from afar, they were gang girls."

Joanie's eyes widened like saucers and she leaned forward. "What do you mean? They had their own gang? That's cool!"

"They were the girlfriends of gang members, but they banded together to form their own little clique."

"That's even cooler."

Sadie had to laugh. "That's what I thought for a while. They called themselves, _The Red Hots._ "

"Sounds spiffy…and dangerous."

"Oh they thought they were the cream of the coffee, ya know? A real bunch of saucy gals. They smoked, cussed, got into fights and…well, they did a lot. So anyway, after a few initiations, they let me join."

"What kind of initiations?"

"It wasn't child's play, Joanie. They wanted me to pick pocket and pick locks and _uh_, a few other things with the gang guys, but by then I was fifteen. They liked my style, and that I knew how to cook good and do their hair and makeup. I moved in with them, there were six of us in a two bedroom apartment."

"That doesn't sound very comfortable."

"No, but we made do. I was the smallest so I slept on a fold up cot in the living room. I still went to school, but for a long time they had me doing all the housework and grocery shopping and stuff. It ticked me off because I was the only one pitching in while they went out every night and partied. I don't think I ever had much fun."

Joanie frowned. "That doesn't seem fair. I know why they did that, because you were the youngest. I know how it is. They treat you like a baby."

"Exactly. So, that went on for a year, but I was too blind to realize they were just using me. I hit sixteen, dropped out of school and I thought I would get a full-fledged initiation and things would be different. I was wrong. So, one night I just up and left them, I missed my mother, even though we didn't always get along."

Sadie slowly released the pillow and wiped her eyes. Joanie scooted over and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah sure, Joan. I'm just thinking about her. When I went back to my mother I found out she was really sick. She had a kidney failure and there was very little money to pay for the hospital bills. As soon as I got home I went right back to being a slave. I got a job as a waitress and I wound up taking care of her until she died two years later. Those stupid Red Hots never even bothered to help or look for me, they probably found some other sucker."

"What a bunch of dweebs!"

"You said it. They were the biggest bunch of losers I ever met, well, until a few years later."

Sadie led Joanie back to her position on the pillows so she could finish her eyebrows.

"Wow, Sadie, I'm really sorry that happened to you. What did you do after your mother died?"

"I moved to another part of the city, it was called 'Hell's Kitchen.' It was an exciting neighborhood, but a pretty bad place, a lot of fighting and gangs and mobsters."

"That sounds scary! What did you do?"

"Well you think I would have learned my lesson, but I didn't. I got involved with some guy from an Irish gang, he was the leader. They were big time out there, and I stayed with them for the last few years. They were bad Joanie, _really_ bad." Sadie decided to not to say more and she patted Joanie's arm. "We're all finished with the brows. You look gorgeous, kiddo!"

Joanie went straight to the mirror to admire them. Sadie plucked them in clean, perky arches. Sadie rubbed a little aloe on her skin to soothe the redness.

"So, how do ya like em?"

"I think they're terrific! I look very mature, don't I?"

"Absolutely. Did you get your dress picked out?"

Joanie rushed to her closet and pulled out a pale blue dress with off-shoulder sleeves and a sheer wrap. "What do you think?"

"I think you are gonna knock Jimmy's socks off!" Sadie grinned.

Joanie dug further and pulled out another dress, it was a deep cherry red with a sailor inspired collar and plunging neckline. Fourteen pale pink buttons, seven on each side, ran down to the full and just above knee-length, skirt. She placed it over Sadie's arm.

"I bought this dress on sale a few months ago with my allowance but my mother never lets me wear it, she said it's too grown up for me. I never got around to adjusting it. I think it would look perfect on you, red is your color. I want you to have it."

Sadie held the dress up to her and did a spin before Joanie's full-length mirror. She loved it.

"Are you sure? This is beautiful!"

"Yeah, I'm sure. You've been so cool with me this weekend. Mom was right, you're like a big sister and sisters share clothes and stuff."

Sadie dropped the dress and hugged Joanie. Now she understood why Fonzie felt endeared to the Cunninghams. When she pulled away she playfully tapped Joanie's rollers.

"I think we're about ready with these."

"Are you going to Arnold's tonight? You have to come. Everyone will be there, Potsie, Richie and Ralph are performing and I don't think Fonzie will take no for an answer anyway."

Sadie began to remove the rollers and shrugged. "Sometimes he needs to hear that word, Joanie."

"_Wow! _I never met a girl who could stand up to the Fonz."

"I'm not trying to stand up to him, Joanie. Fonzie's been terrific. It's…it's complicated."

Sadie was at Arnold's the first night from the hospital. The diner was filled with loud teenagers and she felt very out of place at first. It was no wonder Fonzie retreated to his 'office' bathroom. She found the concept hysterical, but didn't tell him so. Sadie was scared since the accident and hoped to keep a low profile while she recuperated. Her wound healed up faster than she thought and she had to get out on the road again, before _he_ realized she stayed in Milwaukee.

"Why is it complicated, Sadie? He likes you." Joanie said.

"Joanie, I think Fonzie has more girls than he can handle."

Joanie stubbornly shook her head. "Don't let him hear you say that. And this week is kind slow, Fonzie hasn't been on a date since he…_oops!"_ She held her mouth. "_Uhh, _never mind, I really don't know, Fonzie does whatever he wants."

Sadie raised a brow and tapped the hairbrush on her lip. "Joanie, what are you hiding? It's okay, I won't mention this to Fonzie."

Joanie paced around the room and wrung her hands. "Well, it's not like anyone tells me anything around here, but I overheard Richie and Potsie talking in the living room. I heard him say that Fonzie hasn't been seen around Inspiration Point for days and when he's at Arnolds he doesn't even look at the girls, he just plays pinball and hangs out in his office. That's totally not like him. I came to the conclusion that he _wasn't _dating, and I think it's because he met you! I think he really has it bad for you, but he's not saying it."

Sadie sank onto the bed and stared at Joanie with awe. "I know Fonzie can be a flirt, but I didn't expect him to change his whole routine for me. You really think I should go out with him?"

Joanie plopped next to her and grinned mischievously. "If I know the Fonz, he's probably dying. I think you need to knock Fonzie out of _his_ boots tonight!"

Sadie left her fears aside and rose up excited. "You know what, Joan, you're absolutely right! I _really, really_ like him. Let's get ourselves together here for a hot night on the town!"

"Now you're talking!"

Sadie suddenly looked at the ceiling bewildered, for the last half hour she heard a steady stream of taps and an occasional slam.

"Hey, Joanie, what's up with all that noise?"

**~Oo~**

Fonzie sat up in his apartment and tried mightily to keep his focus on shining his boots. His legs shook like crazy and he kept tapping his foot banging it down to keep them still, but nothing helped the mental and physical uproar he was in. It seemed impossible, but it was true, the Fonz had not been seen with a girl for three days. Tonight was the big test. It was Saturday dance night at Arnolds, Elvis' _King Creole _at the drive-in, and a twinkling sky over Inspiration Point with zero percent chance of rain.

Fonzie tossed down his rags in a fit and rubbed the two-days beard growth on his chin. He licked his lips; he might as well be in a desert they felt so dry. He needed to vent fast. Fonzie leaped from his chair and poked his head out the doorway. His hearing never failed; it _was_ Richie's car puttering up the driveway.

"Yo, Cunningham, step into my office!"

"Hi Fonz, I'm sorry, but I gotta get ready for a date and I have to be at Arnold's early to rehearse with…"

"Cunningham, it's a matter of life or death here!" Fonzie blurted out. Richie was up the stairway in five seconds and Fonzie yanked him inside by the collar and set him down in the chair. "Park it for a minute, will you?"

"Okay…I'm parked, but the meter's running, Fonz, I really gotta…"

Fonzie laughed abruptly. "_Heh heh, _the meter's running, _the meter's running…_that's a good one!" Fonzie shook him. "I'm about to die and you're making cornier jokes than Ralph Malph!"

_"Die? _What do you mean? What happened?"

"Rich_aard, _I can't take it, I'm about to go NUTSO!"

Richie steadied his friend in the chair. He never saw Fonzie look so out of sorts. "Nutso is not a good thing, Fonz. We need you sane."

Fonzie yanked at his hair and then kicked the chair out from under him. He walked around frantic. His behavior stunned Richie.

"Haven't you noticed anything different about me lately, Cunningham?"

Richie wanted to avoid bringing up the girl situation, but he knew that was exactly what was _killing_ Fonzie.

_"Uh…_you're trying to grow a beard!"

"_WRONG. _But I wouldn't look too bad in one." He peeked in his mirror and stroked his chin.

"Okay, there's a…a plague going around town and it's affected every girl in Milwaukee! No kissing for a week!"

Fonzie grasped Richie's shoulders dramatically. "If only that were the truth! Then I can live with myself."

"Okay, Fonz, I give, what's really wrong?"

"What's wrong is I haven't been around one woman in three days! I barely even look at them anymore. My spot at Inspiration point is growing weeds! My booth at Arnolds is being overrun by nerds."

"_Uhh,_ that's usually the booth Potsie, Ralph and I sit at…"

"I rest my case." Fonzie remarked distressed.

Richie was about to refute him, but let it slide. "Fonz, I know what's been going on, but why? Why haven't you been dating?"

Fonzie rushed to the door. He peeked out and pulled down the blinds. "Why do you think, Cunningham? It's her, it's Sadie!"

"Sadie's not letting you date?"

"No! I'm not letting myself date because me and her haven't…_mffmppphhhhuhhmpphh..."_

Richie shook his head. "Fonz, what are you mumbling?"

Fonzie tossed a hand up. "You know what I mean! She and I, we haven't…_shhhhmfffphhhhhh…."_

Richie enjoyed this. He slapped his knee and laughed. "Oh! I get it! _I get it!_ You haven't…" He covered his mouth with his hand and blurted out a bunch of nonsense words. Fonzie looked like he wanted to strangle him.

"Richie, you've been hanging out with Pots and Malph too long! Don't you understand? Me and Sadie, we haven't _found our thrill on Blueberry Hill!_ _Jeesh!_ Ya think some people would get the point! Who am I kidding, I'm talking to a child ovah here."

Richie folded his arms and let out a slight chuckle. Fonzie straightened up. It was the Cunningham _'Huh huh huh'_ that was normally followed by a lecture and encouragement to do the right thing.

"Fonz, I'm not a child, but I don't understand something. You obviously are head over heels for her, why don't _you_ just ask her out? Maybe she's waiting for you to make the first move like most girls do. You always make the first move."

Fonzie picked up his chair backwards and plunked down. "I know, I know. but Sadie is not your average chick. She is immune, Rich. Get this, the other day I snapped my fingers to test her, ya know? Five other chicks come running and she's still playing pinball without a care in the world."

"Maybe she didn't hear it?"

The Fonz stared gravely at him. "Three of those girls were from the other side of the parking lot."

Richie lowered his head to hide his amazement. "Oh, okay, well, maybe she just doesn't understand. She's not from around here, not everyone knows about you, Fonzie."

"But _no_ chick can withstand the powers of my persuasion."

Richie smiled at him. "Then maybe you met your match. Seriously, have you tried _talking_ to her about it? Instead of just snapping in her face?"

_"Talk, talk, talk!_ That's all we do! I got no more vocabulary left! I need to carry a dictionary around we talk so much!"

"I thought you said you liked talking to her."

"Yeah, but a man has needs, Cunningham! Our lips were designed for other things besides forming words." Fonzie stared into space for a minute then punched his palm. "I know what it is! I know exactly what the problem is!"

"What? What!"

"I…I think I love her. I'm in love with her and I respect her and I really get this feeling she's holding back for a reason, Rich."

Richie nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, now we're getting somewhere. You're right! It's not _you,_ it's her. I'm telling you now, Fonz, she's hiding something about that accident. But don't worry, I'm gonna get the scoop on it."

Fonzie put on his boots. "What, you got Joanie '_Watson'_ Cunningham working for you now?"

"How'd you know?"

_"Aayy, _I'm the Fonz, I make it my business to know all."

Richie paced Fonzie's room. "I figured that if given a chance, Sadie would open up to another female. I didn't think she would with my mom. Don't get me wrong, my mom is wonderful but…she doesn't _get things _right away, you know? She's kinda spacey sometimes."

"I will not answer that, Richard. Nobody will ever accuse me of talking bad about Mrs. C."

"Okay, okay, forget I said it…anyway, I just thought Sadie might say some things to Joanie and we can learn more about her. "

Fonzie stood up and went to his bathroom. "Keep talking Richie, I'm gonna shave."

"Feeling better, Fonz?"

"Naturally, I knew _I_ wasn't the one with the problem. _Woah!"_

"Fonzie, here's an idea, it's a little off the cuff, but it bugged me since that first night."

"Shoot."

"What if Sadie knew the guy who ran her off the road? What if that guy was really out to hurt her? Maybe it was a jealous boyfriend or something."

Fonzie dropped his razor and wiped his face with a warm towel. "Cunningham, this is why you're gonna go far in life. You got brains in that head of yours. So, you're sayin' that little Sadie is afraid to commit to another guy because this freak show might still be out there?"

"That's exactly it, Fonz."

Fonzie marched to the mirror and vigorously combed his hair into perfect place. "It makes sense, Rich, it really does. But I can't be sure unless she tells me the truth herself."

"Then you have to get it out of her Fonz. You know what I think?"

"What do you think?"

"You have to lay down the law. You have march into that house and snap your heart out until she comes down, then take her in your arms and…"

"Richard, I don't need a textbook explanation for this. I can pull a Rhett Butler."

"That's right! You're gonna make her go out with you tonight, and then when the timing is right, you're gonna force her to tell you everything that's bothering her."

"Yes I am!"

"Good!" Richie wagged his fists around. "And if she still refuses, you pick up a grapefruit like James Cagney and shove it in her face!"

"Cunningham, I want her to _confide_ in me, not make her a fruit salad."

"Oh, sure! Well, you know what to do, Fonz. She'll talk, _or else!"_

Fonzie tossed on his newly pressed leather jacket. Richie was about to storm out and Fonzie grabbed his arm. "Cunningham, hold your fire. I can't do that."

"What? I don't believe it. You're the Fonz, you can do anything! Now you need to march down there and tell her whose boss!"

Fonzie shook his head. "Richie, Richie, you gotta understand something about women. They're confusing and they frustrate the heck out of us guys, but they're fragile. If Sadie's been involved with a rotten lowlife like that, imagine how he must have treated her? Why do you think she's on the run? Cause I _know_ she is."

Richie glanced down thoughtfully. "_Ohh_, right."

"Now whaddya think she's gonna do if I go storming in on her like that, shakin' her up and yelling all over the place? She'll hate me, she'll be afraid of me. I don't want that. I want her to…"

"To love you." Richard finished.

_"Exactamundo,_ Richard. I want her to _love me."_ Fonzie patted Richie's cheek. "The Fonz knows how to play it soft and gentle, ya dig?"

"Yeah, I dig."

"Good. Let's go downstairs."

**~Oo~**

Richard and Fonzie went into the Cunningham house at the same moment Howard came home from work and Joanie's date arrived.

"I didn't realize we were having a parade." Howard noted as he hung up his coat. "Hi Rich, hi Fonz, hi…strange boy with a bouquet?"

The young man sheepishly hung his head and straightened his bow-tie. "I'm Jimmy Thompson, Mr. Cunningham, Joanie's date for tonight."

"Oh…sure, sure. Okay, just so you know she has a ten o'clock curfew and she's _not_ allowed to go to Inspiration Point under any circumstances."

Jimmy looked about to faint from nervousness and he sat down on the sofa. "No, sir, Mr. Cunningham, I have a ten o'clock curfew too and my pop would kill me if he knew I took a nice girl like Joanie up there."

Richie laughed. Fonzie put an arm over Jimmy's neck and pulled his head close to him. "Forget Pop, Jimmy, _I _will kill you." He said through a smile.

Fonzie let him go and Jimmy staggered toward the door. Howard sighed and went into the kitchen to greet Marion as she set up his dinner. A few minutes later Joanie pranced downstairs and everyone stood up. She looked adorable.

"Joanie! Wow, I almost don't recognize you! You look great." Richie said sincerely.

Joanie's hair was piled in a bun and her curls spilling out all over; she wore blue eye shadow to match her dress, hints of mascara and pink lipstick. Fonzie clapped his hands.

_"Aaayyy,_ shortcake, I don't see you for a few hours and you grow up even more before my eyes! Jimmy, you are one lucky boy tonight!"

Jimmy gulped and smiled wide at Joanie. "Gee, Joanie, you do look swell! I love your dress."

"Thank you, Jimmy. Thanks, Fonz and Rich!" She giggled.

Joanie went to get her coat and Howard and Marion came out.

"Marion, where did our daughter go? When did Audrey Hepburn get here?" Howard smiled.

"Oh, dad! Thanks."

"Joanie you look marvelous. Did Sadie help you with all this?" Marion asked as she set the table.

Joanie looked upstairs with a twinkle in her eye. "Oh, yeah, she sure did. Sadie, you coming down?"

Fonzie looked up and he suddenly felt his legs turn to pure Jell-O. He hopped into Howard's easy chair and clutched a fist over his chest. Sadie came down casually, but all Fonzie could see were her rounded hips swaying left to right in a perfectly fitted red dress. He averted his gaze to her face, she was dolled up with black eyeliner and red lipstick and her hair waved softly around her flush cheeks.

"Hello, Fonzie, are you ready to go to Arnolds? I heard it's gonna be a hot time tonight."

Richie's jaw dropped. "Yowza! _Yowza…"_

Fonzie snapped and Richie shut his mouth. Forget Arnolds. Fonzie was ready to go to the moon with her. She did all this preparation just for him. He came to his feet and approached the stairs. He led her down the rest of the way.

"Sadie Rose, I thought you'd _never _ask!" Fonzie quipped.

Sadie leaned over and kissed his cheek and Fonzie backed up with a loud _WOAH!_ Everyone laughed. Fonzie put his arm around her waist and they headed for the door.

"Ladies and gents, I will see you all later! But don't wait up."

"Fonz, wait. I'll drive you to Arnolds, you're not taking her on the bike looking like that are you?" Richard asked.

"What are you talking about, Rich? I always dress like this…kidding, kidding. No way, I got class. I'm taking the tow truck. Let's go, Sadie Rose." Fonzie sniffed her hair and sighed pleasurably. She smelled of sweet rosewater perfume.

Sadie waved at the family as Fonzie dragged her out the door.


	4. Spy games

**Chapter 4: Spy games**

"So, Rich, that's everything she told me. It's time to pay the piper, big brother." Joanie held out her hand for the two dollars and Richie reluctantly passed it over.

"Thanks, Joanie. That was a big help, but you sure drive a hard bargain. I should get a family discount."

"Hey, I have a life to live too, Rich." She waved at her date. He chowed down on an Arnold's cheeseburger deluxe. "Jimmy crack corn over there forgot his wallet. _Men!_ You know something, I like doing this investigative work, and maybe I'll become a girl detective, like Nancy Drew."

"Hey, I can see you on a book cover with a magnifying glass. _'The Joanie Cunningham Mysteries.' _Has a nice to ring to it." Potsie said and munched on his French fries.

"Yeah, but Nancy Drew doesn't charge two dollars for her services. In fact she works for free!" Richie grumbled.

Joanie giggled and swiped him. "Oh, Rich, you sound just like dad. Don't be such a cheapskate."

"I'll make sure to tell dad that you think he's cheap." Richie teased. "We'll see where your allowance goes."

"Don't you dare, Richie Cunningham! Or else I'll tell Fonzie _you_ were the one who knocked down the 'Fonz' sign near his apartment! I covered for you and said a squirrel did it." Joanie poked his chest.

"Okay, okay, never mind. Can't you take a joke?"

"Sure, when they're actually funny. Oh, I better get back to Jimmy before Amanda Simpson steals him away from me. She looks like she's about to pounce. See ya!" Joanie rushed from the booth.

Richie sat back and scratched his head. The band rehearsed without Ralph and he felt antsy, since he was the reason Ralph was late. Potsie suddenly looked downcast.

"What's wrong, Potsie?"

"Well, I just feel bad for Sadie, and now we're doing all this spying on her. She's a nice woman."

"Yeah, I know she is, but we're doing it for Fonzie. We gotta make sure things are on the straight and narrow here. Now we know she was in two gangs, and you heard Joanie, she had a boyfriend, a _bad _boyfriend in the second gang."

"So, I've had some bad girlfriends, what's the big deal? Remember Tessa Lowenstein? She had some really _bad_ breath and uh…Mary Connors, she used to have that crazy, snorting laugh that woke up the neighbors when I brought her to the doorstep. I did everything I could not to make jokes."

"Yeah, and she told everyone at school you were a bore and a square with the sense of humor of an undertaker."

Potsie shrugged. "So! At least my ears didn't have to pop from hearing her. You know she almost got a ticket from Officer Kirk for noise pollution after hours?"

Richie laughed at Potsie's foolishness. "Potsie, I didn't mean bad like _that_. I mean bad like…maybe this guy did something criminal and that's why Sadie is on the run?"

"Who says she's on the run?"

"Fonzie."

"Oh, then she must be. He's always right. _Oooh,_ I get it! Hey, I bet Sadie did something criminal with her boyfriend! What if she's Bonnie and he's Clyde? This is getting a little crazy, Rich. I mean, the guy tried to _kill_ her. He could come after you or Fonzie next if he found out." Potsie's eyes widened and he looked around for unfamiliar faces.

Richie took a deep breath and glanced at the entrance, Fonzie and Sadie were still out on the town. "Let's just stay cool about it, Pots. We don't really know the truth and if Fonzie found out we were sneaking around…"

"He'd cream us." Potsie finished glumly.

Ralph rushed into Arnolds and slid into the booth next to Richie. "Listen guys! Sorry I'm late but this is very important! I did some tail work like you told me to Richie, and I found out about a certain T-Bird."

"Hey, Malph, since when did you take up bird watching? When I asked you about it you didn't want to do it with me, I told you it was a good way to peep on chicks." Potsie whined.

Ralph looked hard at him. "Not _Bird watching_ you bird brain! The car! The one that ran Sadie off the road. Richie told me to try and find it? I scoped out a bunch of T-birds around and get this!"

"What? What did you find out?" Richie demanded.

"Sonny's auto barn revamped a T-Bird this afternoon."

"Oh, that's Fonzie's competition, they just started doing paint jobs last month. Fonzie's been working on his artistic skills."

"Yeah, that one! So the T-Bird was painted red and got new tires and stuff. You would never know it was the same car. What do you think of that?"

"Oh no! That's terrible. Did you see the driver?"

"I had to be stealthy, so I bought some ice cream from the parlor across the street and sat out front to keep my eye on him. He was wearing aviator shades, Rich, and he had dark blonde hair, a little longish and straight. It was hard to make out his face. He looked about Potsie's height, and I think he had a scar on his right cheek."

"That's great, Ralph! Joanie said it was an Irish gang and he sounds like he could be Irish. Anything else? What was he wearing?"

"He actually looked kinda clean cut, cuffed jeans, a yellow gabardine shirt, if this guy was in a gang, then he was hiding it, because he didn't have a gang jacket or anything. He had a cigarette box rolled into his sleeve."

"He probably didn't want to look too suspicious, especially after what he did. He was in disguise." Potsie finally caught on.

"You know what I think, guys? I think Mr. T-Bird is staying in Milwaukee until he finds Sadie again. He didn't look too happy to be hanging around here either." Ralph said. "He had this very determined look on his face, it wasn't pleasant."

Richie stood up from the booth. He noticed Al Delvecchio, the chunky, cheery owner of Arnolds, point at the clock and motion them to get on stage. More customers came in and they wanted to dance to live music.

"Ya did great, Ralph! And you didn't show an ounce of fear, that's cool." Richie said. He took his position on stage and picked up the saxophone.

Ralph sat at the piano. "Me? _Fear? _What am I afraid of? He's just a big, tough looking guy in sunglasses who happens to be the leader of a violent Irish Street gang in New York and…" Ralph's hands quivered and he slammed on the keys. "What am I saying? _Richie!_ What if he saw me? What if he recognizes me when he comes here? He's gonna chop me up into little pieces and put me in his corned beef and cabbage! He's gonna stuff me in a pot and kick me over the rainbow! I'm doomed I tell ya!"

Potsie put a hand over the mike and groaned. "Aww, Rich, why'd you have to mention it? Now he's gonna panic all night."

Ralph tried to run to the bathroom but Richie grabbed him.

"Let me go, Rich! I gotta find Fonzie!"

"Fonzie's not here. We can't tell him this yet! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Ralph, forget I said anything. He probably didn't see you."

"I don't know about that…see, there were some kids playing near the ice cream parlor and those little rats threw a water balloon at me and knocked my cone, so I chased them down."

Richie sank onto the step and held his head. "Then what?"

"I uhh, I almost got run over in the street. By the red T-Bird." He yelped and covered his eyes.

_"MALPH!"_ Richie and Potsie shouted at the same time.

A loud _'Aayyyy!'_ Startled them. All heads turned to the doorway and Fonzie strolled in cheerful with Sadie on his arm, she looked in a happy daze. Richie noticed a slew of girls ready and waiting for the Fonzie 'snap,' but it never came and they went back to their own dates disappointed. Richie felt a small sense of pride in Fonzie and grinned at him. Fonzie gave him a sly thumb up.

"Yo! Why is it so quiet in here? Where's the music? Maestro if you please!" Fonzie demanded.

Ralph instantly started playing. Fonzie wagged his head side to side amused.

"_Heart and soul_. I can dig it."

Potsie grabbed for the mike crooned. _"Heart and soul, I fell in love with you, heart and soul, the way a fool would do, madly…because you held me tight_ _and stole a kiss in the night…"_

**~Oo~**

Fonzie swept Sadie close to him and put his cheek against hers. "It's okay, my little rose petal, you just catch your breath and follow my lead."

Sadie wrapped her arms around him and exhaled to get her heart to stop pounding. Fonzie took her up to Inspiration Point to watch the sunset and the whole experience was emotionally and physically, _inspirational._

"The countryside is beautiful out here, Fonzie. Especially from that special peak on the hill."

"You really liked it?"

"Sure! I'm used to is tall brick buildings and storefronts, ya know? I never get to travel much."

"Oh yeah, I know all about it." Fonz remembered his early life in New York. "Sadie, what do you got in New York that you can't get around here?"

"_Um, _well…"

Fonzie sensed her discomfort. He squeezed her gently and swayed a little. "It's cool. New York's a happening place, and you told me about wanting to be a chef. You just need a little time to think about it. I understand…no pressure."

Sadie sighed against his collar and tickled the back of his neck. He seemed to like that and he forced himself to hold back a few chuckles. Fonzie drew his lips over her hair and past her cheek. He kissed the tip of her nose.

"Did I tell you that you are the most beautiful woman I've have ever been with? I feel like I'm with a queen here._ Woah!_"

"Thank you, Fonzie. You've been saying it all night. Ya know, you really make me feel special. Fonzie, I…"

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

Sadie looked deeply into his eyes. "I know you've probably heard this a million times over but I really want you to know that I…"

Fonzie gulped. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He spun her fast and snapped at Potsie to stop the crooning. He wagged his hand for them to play something fast tempo and to play it _now._

Richie broke into a crazy rendition of _Jailhouse Rock_ on the saxophone and Ralph followed along perplexed. Potsie was also confused, but he jumped in singing.

"_Let's Rock! Everybody let's Rock! Everybody in the old cellblock, we're dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock!"_

The atmosphere at Arnold's livened up and everyone danced.

Sadie looked around at a loss and pulled away from Fonzie. She saw what he did from the corner of her eye. She rushed to an empty booth and sat down. Her face turned red from embarrassment. Fonzie came over to her.

"Hey, don't tell me your cute little feet hurt already! The party's just started."

She glared at him. "Why'd you make them change the music?"

Fonzie almost staggered. Sadie was a sharp cookie. "Whaddya mean?"

"You know what I mean, Arthur."

"_Woah! _Hey, nobody calls me _Arthur_ but Mrs. C."

"Funny, I thought people very close to you could call you that. I guess I'm not."

"Sadie, I didn't say you weren't. You are _very_…"

"Can it, Fonzie!"

Fonzie stared at her in shock, his temper soared, but he shrugged it off and folded his arms.

"I'll _pretend_ I didn't hear that." He said coolly.

"I'm sorry, all I wanted to say was that I lo…"

_"SSHHHHH!"_ Fonzie slid next to her and covered her mouth. "Don't say it!"

Sadie pried his hand off her mouth. "Fonzie! Why can't I say…I really…_like_ you and if I can, I want to stay in Milwaukee?" What's so wrong about that?"

Fonzie sank low in the seat, almost humiliated. "Is that all?"

Sadie looked away sadly. "Yeah, that's all."

"Oh. Well I really like you too and this city would only be made better by your presence." He flattered her.

She grasped his hands. "I don't know about that. I didn't mean to be so abrupt. Can we still dance, _Arthur?"_

Fonzie smiled at her and she felt comfortable again. She adored his wide mouthed smile; it lit up his entire face, which was usually moody or concentrated on one thing or another.

"We can dance all through the night, my rose. And I like when you call me Arthur. Just not too much in public."

"Deal." She giggled and stroked his cheek.

Fonzie held back his own feelings, Things were not settled and he still felt a sinister vibe hanging over her. He stood up and snapped to Potsie.

"I got a request, Webber!"

"Shoot, Fonz."

He led Sadie to the dance floor and kept his gaze on her. "_I only have eyes for you_. Nice and _slow."_

"Good, choice, Fonz."

Sadie grinned and fell back into his arms. Fonzie held her even closer and kept his face lowered near her collarbone. Every so often she felt his kisses brush her neck and she sighed. He caressed her face, careful not to hit the bandage where her gash healed.

"You got skin as soft as rose petals." He whispered. "Let me taste those lips again."

Sadie obliged him and they kissed through the entire song.

Sadie lied through her teeth. She wanted to blurt out that she loved him madly, but she remembered how men always wanted to be the first to say it. At Inspiration Point they ran into a ton of his pretty girlfriends – The Hoopla triplets, the Pulaski twins, she even saw the Brooklyn chick Laverne and her neurotic friend Shirley. As they climbed the hill gaggles of other girls that couldn't keep their hands off him. Fonzie treated them politely, but to their amazement he shooed them away. The whole time he held her hand tight. On the peak he kissed and touched her gently, and spoke to her like she was the one and only. Arthur Fonzarelli was a pure romantic with sweet words and gestures as soothing as a spring breeze. He knew exactly how to treat a woman. She sensed he loved her in his own way too.

**~Oo~**

Sadie excused herself during intermission to use the 'dolls' room while Fonzie ordered them food and talked to Richie and the others. As soon as she went into the stall she heard two giggly teens come in and Joanie was one of them. The girls whispered, but it was loud enough for Sadie to hear. She peeked through the cracks and saw a nice-looking young girl with a prominent nose and high hair flossing her teeth. Joanie called her Jenny.

"What's the big secret that you had to drag me in here, Jenny."

"Joanie, guess what I overheard at your brother's table?"

"What now, nosy?"

"Hey, you wanna be rude and call me that, then I won't share." Jenny huffed.

"No, no, I want to hear all the dirt about my brother!" Joanie said quickly.

"See, don't play coy, you're just as nosy as I am. This isn't about your brother, it's about that new girl Fonzie's dating."

"You mean Sadie? Oh, she's swell, Jenny! You should come over for dinner tomorrow night to meet her. She'll help you fix your hair and give you make up tips."

Jenny tossed her floss and patted her bouffant. "I don't need any help, I read all the latest magazines. I'm a pro."

Joanie rolled her eyes. "Oh, right. I forgot whom I was talking to. Okay, go on, spill it."

Jenny grabbed her arm excited. "Okay, it's about the accident. Ralph Malph may have found out who did it to her!"

"What? No way!"

"Yes! It's like this…"

Sadie nearly broke into a cold sweat as Jenny gossiped.

"I couldn't hear the whole thing, but all I know is Ralph almost got run over by him in the street. He's as dumb as that Potsie…" Jenny continued.

Sadie backed against the stall and held her heart. It sounded very like her her ex-boyfriend, Mike O'Dooley. He was vicious and never let up until he got what he wanted. Right now, it seemed he wanted _her_ dead. Sadie blinked back tears, and hoped no one else came in to use the bathroom. Joanie and Jenny left and Sadie crept out. She splashed cold water on her face and stared at herself in the mirror. How could this have happened?

"Because I'm dumb enough to get involved with gangs and bad boys, that's how." She answered herself. "Not anymore! Never again!"

She slammed the sink dramatically and clutched her fist from the sharp pain. Her decision saddened and frightened her. Was Fonzie one of the bad boys she would have give up too?

Her whole body trembled. Mike would definitely find her now. She couldn't let him make trouble for the Cunninghams and she didn't want a fight to break out, because she knew Fonzie wanted to tear him to pieces. Fonzie may have been tough as nails, but he wasn't like Mike.

Fonzie never killed a man before.

Making a final decision, Sadie rushed from the bathroom. She didn't see Fonzie or the others, they were probably in the bathroom office, and she figured Richie told him what transpired with Ralph and the T-Bird. She was going to hate herself for what she had to do next.

Sadie asked one of the high schoolers for a piece of notepaper and wrote out a brief letter for Fonzie. She hurried by the Kitchen and nearly jumped a mile when a bunch of pots and pans clattered to the floor.

"_Oh_ _Clarence!_ What am I gonna do with you?" Al moaned from inside. "I told you that pan was too hot, you need to use your oven mitts…" He stopped by the swinging doors and yelled back. "I don't care if they have flowers on them, they were the only ones I could get on short notice."

Al bumbled out of the kitchen, he just missed bumping into Sadie.

"Oh! Hello! How do you like Arnolds? Is the food okay, the music? Did you try the fish?" He bantered.

Sadie smiled crookedly at him. "The food and music are great, and no, I didn't get to the fish, I'm sorry. Al, I really like the home-town atmosphere in this place…_umm_…here, take this." She placed the note in his hands. "Al, I have to go, but would you make sure that Fonzie gets this letter? It's _very_ important."

Al motioned to the bathroom. "Why don't I just go get him for you and…"

Sadie tugged his arm. "No! No, no, that's okay. It's better he just reads that. I need to leave now." Her voice cracked.

Al saw her distress. "Is there anything I can do for you? Do you need some kind of help?"

Sadie wanted to scream that she did need help, but she held her ground. "No, Al, you've been a sweetheart, everyone has, just tell Fonzie…" Sadie gazed across the diner almost wishing Fonzie would come strolling out. She wanted him to comfort her in that cool way he had.

_"Tell Fonzie_…? Tell him what, honey?" Al asked concerned.

Sadie cleared her head. "Never mind. He'll read the letter. I hope to see you all again soon!"

Sadie ran out of Arnolds. She didn't stop running until she found the bus stop. She needed to get to the other side of town. She had her purse and the twenty dollars Fonzie insisted she take. It was very late. She would have to spend the night in that old Motel she saw downtown and get on a bus either home to New York, or some place where Mike would _never_ find her.


	5. Saving Sadie

**Chapter 5: Saving Sadie**

In his office, Fonzie gloated over the new love of his life and his enthusiasm impressed Richie. Listening to his extreme admiration of her and seeing him get so weak in the knees, Richie felt that Fonzie truly found his one. Al suddenly burst in with a letter and a sad face.

"A note from Sadie, Fonz. It's _very_ important."

Fonzie was oblivious to Al's expression. "Oh, _aayy,_ my little rose is getting impatient, I understand. You tell her I'll be right out, I'm just fixin' my hair."

Fonzie gazed in the mirror and smiled with his arms thrust out. _"Aaayy,_ perfectamundo, never mind!"

Al put it in Fonzie's hand, and scurried out while muttering his famous, _'Yup, yup, yup.'_

Richie looked at the others and frowned, something was definitely wrong.

Fonzie opened the letter with gusto and read aloud. _'Dear Arthur…'_ He cocked his head bashfully and grinned. "I let her call me Arthur too…_Dear Arthur, words cannot express the joy and happiness I felt being with you these last few days. You are my knight in shining leather armor and my cool rider hero forever._' Fonzie clutched the letter to his chest. "Joy and happiness! _I_ gave her joy and happiness…leather armor? Cool rider? She's original, isn't she? She knows her man! I've never had a chick put her feelings so _eloquently_ before. _Woah!_" Fonzie emotions swelled to near bursting.

"Oh she's a keeper then, Fonz." Potsie said. "What else does it say, huh?"

Fonzie shook out his arms. "I'm getting' there, Webber, I'm getting' there."

"The suspense is killing me, I hope it's juicy! She's talking about leather!" Ralph laughed impishly and Fonzie glowered at him.

"It's _not_ _that_ kind of letter, Malph. May I continue?"

"Yeah, Fonz, go ahead, no more interruptions, guys." Richie said.

"Thank you, Cunningham. You keep them in line. Anyway, _'I will never forget the time we spent together, I loved how much talking we did, but tonight at the Peak was…"_ Fonzie chuckled, then read a few lines to himself.

"Never mind all that."

"Aww, come on, Fonz! Read it all. What happened at the Peak?" Ralph whined.

"Zip it, Malph. There are things in life that are not meant for children's eyes and ears."

Richie and Potsie laughed and then quieted down fast so Fonzie could finish.

"I feel like this is second grade ovah here! Anyway, _'I know you won't understand why I'm doing this, but please know it's because I care, no, it's stronger…it's because I love you too much to have anything go wrong…"_

Fonzie's smile soured. Richie watched the scene in trepidation. If he slowed down the hands of time he would have literally seen the exact moment where Fonzie's heart broke.

Potsie and Ralph looked at one another scared and moved backwards. They tugged Richie's sleeve to follow. The peculiar look on Fonzie's face could only be described as a tranquil rage. Richie, Potsie, and Ralph huddled by the telephone as Fonzie fumed around the bathroom. He punched his palms and kept grabbing the mirror to contain his temper. He let out a shout and did all but break down the tiles and tear the doors off the stalls. He looked in genuine pain.

"How could she do this to me? Why would she do it? _Why?"_ He growled. He leaned over the sink and pressed down on it, prepared to rip it from the wall.

Richie bravely stepped forward and clutched his arm. It was time to tell Fonzie all his suspicions and what Ralph found out about the T-Bird.

"Is that a _nerd_ hand I feel on me? Unless you wanna be one with the toilet you better let go of my arm!" Fonzie said through gritted teeth.

"Fonzie, it's time you knew the truth about something. About Sadie and why she may have left you…just…let…_Let. Go. Of. The. Sink._ That's good, Fonz, easy there…_"_

Richie bravely unhooked Fonzie's fingers from the porcelain one by one. He imagined this was what rigor mortis felt like. Fonzie turned around slowly, although livid, his eyes were filled with dejection.

"What do _you_ know about her, Cunningham?" He demanded. "What have you been hiding from me? Better yet, what has _she_ been hiding from me?"

Richie looked at Potsie and Ralph and they scampered over to support him and encircled Fonzie. After explaining everything, they backed out of the circle. Fonzie's chest heaved and his hands clenched open and shut.

"Gimme room!" He snarled. "You better get outta here now because I'm about to go nutso!"

"Don't do anything out of anger. We have to be cool, Fonz. We don't even know if the guy Ralph saw is her old boyfriend or not. Sadie must have found out through Joanie or one of her friends."

"Well, if she was scared enough to run away and du…_du…dum…"_

"_Dump ya."_ Potsie announced and Fonzie made a motion to punch him.

Richie kept him calm. "Down boy!"

"Scared enough to _l__eave_ the Fonz…It must be him!" Fonzie sputtered.

"Hey, Rich, now that you mention it, I saw Jenny Piccolo hanging around our booth when I came in. I bet she told Joanie and Sadie overheard. That girl knows the things I do before I even do them!"

"It's always in the bathroom you hear horrible stories about yourself." Potsie mused. "It could be a total coincidence."

"I don't think so. And now she went out there with that wolf on the prowl!" Fonzie said. "So help me I'm gonna find her and…"

"Alright, Fonz! Nobody breaks up with you like this and gets away with it. So heartless and cruel! She doesn't deserve you, Fonz!" Potsie cheered him on.

Fonzie's eyes blazed and he and pointed to the door. _"Webber! Out!"_

Ralph got the hint and shoved Potsie. "Let's go, Pots, you're not any help. Rich, we'll be at the booth. Let us know what's going on."

When they left, Fonzie grabbed Richie's collar. "Where could she have gone, Rich?" He shuffled around. "I have to find her before he does! It's late out there, she don't know her way around Milwaukee, and she's liable to run right into him!"

Only Richie was allowed to see the Fonz in a panicked state. Foregoing all fear of Fonzie's notorious temper, he grasped his shoulders and shook him.

"We have to think rationally, Fonz! Look at the letter again, maybe she gave a clue."

"Right, right, the letter." He patted down his pocket and pulled out the crumpled paper. He scanned it fast. _"Uhh…uhh…_here's something! _'By tomorrow morning I'll be heading away from Milwaukee, but I'm not sure where I'm going.'_

"Good, Fonz! Okay!" Richie paced. "She's not gonna go back to my house, then she'd have to answer to my parents and there's the risk of running into you. She'll need a place to hide out until morning."

"Well she's not gonna sleep on the park bench, Cunningham. She has the money I gave her, if she wants out of here she'll probably go to the bus depot. I'm going there first, Rich."

"Great idea, Fonz! What can I do?"

"Check in with the big C's just to make sure she didn't change her mind! If she's not at your place, then get your keister down to the depot and we'll form a search party. Bring Heckle and Jeckle with you." Fonzie decided authoritatively.

Richie smiled. "That's good thinking. We're just like the Lone Ranger and Tonto."

_"Exactamundo!_ And we are going to save the damsel once again." Fonzie ran to the door.

"Wait, where you going now?"

"I'm gonna get my bike."

"But you have the truck."

"_Aaayy,_ the Lone Ranger had Tonto, but he also had _Silver! Woah!"_

Fonzie grinned. He referred to his hero's horse. He ran out of the bathroom and smack into Potsie and Ralph. Fonzie shoved them aside but then turned with a tiny, grateful smile.

"You nerds still wanna help?"

"Anything you want, Fonz!" Potsie said.

"You're good guys. Go talk to Richie and he'll tell you the plan. I gotta go!"

"Right, Fonz!" Ralph saluted.

**~Oo~**

Fonzie pulled up to the bus depot and rushed inside. The area bustled with people waiting to catch the ten o'clock buses out of the city. He searched the depot and scrutinized every young black haired woman he saw. He went up to the ticket booth and asked for her by name, but they didn't remember her buying a ticket. Fonzie was baffled. What if she lied all along and her name wasn't even Sadie Rose? Fonzie thanked the ticket taker and glumly walked away. However the ticket taker called him back and told him that he was on his break a half hour earlier and probably didn't make the sale. That news lifted his spirits just a bit.

Richie pulled up with Potsie and Ralph. "Fonz! She wasn't home, did you find her?"

"No, and she might not have bought a ticket."

"Then we have to keep trying." Richie urged.

"What's the use? She was done here, her life's in danger if she stays." Fonzie sighed.

Potsie gazed around and looked at Fonzie in utter shock. "What a minute! Is this the Fonz talking here? Did I just hear you give up?"

Fonzie wanted to make a snide remark but all that came out was a very weak _'Aaaayy.'_ Potsie was right. However, his emotions were completely spent tonight.

Potsie stood up tall on his seat. "I will _not _accept that! A few blocks down is the Hugo Hideaway Motel, she could be there."

"Yeah, Fonz! Everyone goes there, especially the women of the night and…" Ralph held his mouth. Hugo Hideaway was aptly named because of its rough and raunchy clientele that certainly needed to _hide _their deeds. "Well, it takes all sorts to make a world, right? Right?"

Fonzie didn't need reminding about places like that. He leaped on his bike.

"Yo, you nerds coming or what?" He grinned at Potsie and gave him thumbs up.

"Right behind you, Fonz." Richie said.

As they pulled out from the bus depot they failed to notice in the a red T-Bird parked a block from the motel, and its owner storm inside.

**~Oo~**

Sadie paced the length of the small motel room. Her nerves were a jumbled mess and her eyes were sore from crying. She knew she hurt Fonzie badly. He had been so good and loving to her, and his friends warm, funny and caring, but took advantage of all of them. She stopped before the oval dresser mirror and stared at her mussed reflection. She didn't even deserve to wear Joanie's pretty dress.

She heard a low knock at her door. This wasn't a place that gave room service and she certainly never called for visitors. In some seedy New York motels, the owners would send up companions for the evening hoping to make extra cash. This place was seamy, but it still the heart of Middle America. Her check-in garnered a few luscious gazes but nothing more.

Sadie put her ear to the door. "Who is it?"

"Janitor. I was told there was a leak in the bathroom." The voice said muffled.

Sadie craned her neck and looked at the moldy bathroom. "No. It's fine, must be the next room."

"Oh no, it's this one for sure, miss. I have it here on my roster. You just haven't used the shower yet. The pipe is busted."

Sadie grumbled and opened the door. Before she could react, the man rushed inside and slammed the door behind him. He shoved her onto the bed. She looked up stunned.

"Miss me, doll face?" He sneered.

"Oh my goodness! Mike! What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? I followed you all the way."

"You…you were the one who ran me off the road! I knew it! You tried to kill me!" Sadie attempted to make a run for the door, but Mike caught her and tossed her back.

"Damn right! And I would have had you too if that greasy ducktail didn't show up! You think you were smart, telling the police the truth about the murder?"

Sadie boldly stared him down. "_No!_ I did what was right, Mike! You shot that record store-owner and then you tried to frame Joey. He was a lot of things, but he was your best friend."

"Exactly! And he would have taken the heat."

Sadie laughed abruptly. "Don't kid yourself. You're nothing but a user and a punk and I hate you! The police are after you big time, Mike! You made a huge mistake following me here!"

"And you made a huge mistake goin' on the lam and destroying my gang!"

"You were a bunch of pigs and you _all_ deserve to be behind bars!"

Sadie jumped up again and ran to the window. She tried to climb onto the fire escape. Mike lunged and tugged her waist, dragging her to the bed.

"No! Stop! Leave me alone!"

"Oh, no you don't! I'm gonna have a good time here, Sadie! And then I'm going to finish what I started! No one's gonna help you now!"

Sadie pounded on him. Mike was a brutish man, and he shoved his hand against her face and knocked her onto the floor. She stumbled toward the door and screamed again. Mike went to his knees and yanked her back. He tried to pin her arms down. He reached under his shirt, but a sharp banging on the door stopped him. Mike turned around.

"Who the heck is it?" He yelled.

"_It's a widdle girl scout and I want you to buy all my lemon cookies!"_ The voice behind it said in a faux high pitch.

"What the…?"

The door burst open and dropped halfway off its hinges. Mike fell back from the force and gaped at the leather-clad biker standing there with fists up and malice on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just realized I'm all out of cookies!"

_"Fonzie!_ Help!" Sadie cried.

Mike laughed scornfully. "You think this midget's a threat to me?"

Mike rose up to his full height and Fonzie stood next to him unimpressed. He looked into his cold blue eyes and stared him down.

"Did you just call me a _midget?"_

"If the shoe fits. Now get the heck out of here, I'm with my woman!"

Sadie clamored to her feet and backed against a windows. She clutched at her chest. "No! _No!_ He's the one; he tried to kill me, Fonzie! I'm so sorry for what I did I…"

Fonzie smiled_. "Aaayy,_ don't you worry, my flower. I knew you had troubles all along. I just wish you told me sooner. Then nobody would be in this _little_ dilemma here." Fonzie spoke calmly, despite Mike's menacing form. Fonzie poked Mike's chest.

"Sadie, you didn't tell me you were havin' a rodent problem. The manager needs to know he has rats in his building. _I hate rats!"_

"And I hate midget bikers!" Mike said and cracked his knuckles.

"There you go again, pickin' on my size. Is that the best insult you got, you overgrown leprechaun?"

Before Mike could take a swing, Fonzie clutched his shirt and pushed him so hard that he fell through the open window and onto the fire escape. Mike was not deterred. He wiped his mouth and climbed back inside furious. He made a grab for his belt again. Fonzie pushed Sadie to the bathroom for her protection and banged on the wall. The entire hotel floor flooded in darkness. Fonzie snapped his fingers and three figures came running down the hall.

"_Charge!" _Ralph called out.

Potsie, Ralph, and Richie barreled into the room and ambushed Mike. They all sprawled onto the floor.

"I got a leg!" Potsie called out.

"That's my leg!" Richie shouted. "_Ohh!_ I got his arm!"

"That's my neck!" Ralph croaked.

"Sorry, Malph!"

Fonzie sighed at the jumbled mess of shadows rolling around. He sauntered to the doorway and banged the wall again. All the lights went back on. Richie and the others jumped up and poised to fight.

Ralph hopped around like a prizefighter and pumped his fists with sharp jabs. "Let me at him! Let me at him! I'll give him a KO!"

Potsie made a karate stance and chopped at the air awkwardly. "I learned the ancient art of Kung-Fu from the master himself! Matsuo _Arnold_ Takahashi! _HI YA!"_

Richie hung back and shook his head. Mike looked as if he could crush them all like bugs, Fonzie included. However, Fonzie's prowess never failed. Fonzie grasped Mike by the back of his neck just as he was about to make an escape out the entrance.

"Goin' somewhere, _unlucky_ charm?"

"Get your hands offa me, ya wop!"

_"Aww,_ when are ya gonna stop with the name-callin, paddy?"

Mike thrashed at him and Fonzie kicked him in the leg. Mike sank to his knees and fell face down, he whimpered like a puppy. Fonzie looked at Richie and the rest.

"Not bad, not bad, next time I'll leave the light on for ya. I was tryin' to be dramatic, ya know?"

"Yeah, we know. What do we do now, Fonz?"

Fonzie looked at Sadie, she was crouched on the edge of the bathtub and crying hard. All his anger toward her melted. He looked down at Mike disgusted and kicked him onto his back. Mike covered his head.

"Okay, man! You got me down!" He mumbled in pain. "Lay off!"

"Not so tough now, are we, Mikey?"

Richie watched the scene and gasped. "Fonzie look out!"

Mike reached onto his waist and without warning Richie took a leap in front of Fonzie and kicked Mike's stomach. Mike doubled over and choked. Fonzie crouched beside him and lifted his shirt. He hid his surprise.

"Whatta we got here? _A revolver? _Is that what you _tough_ gangs are resortin' to nowadays? Bunch of dirty wimps. You couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag. My grandma Nussbaum could take you all down in a heartbeat."

Fonzie quickly checked the cylinder and saw two bullets inside. He shook his head. "Only two? _What?_ You were gonna try and kill Sadie and then yourself? You're not getting off that easy, scumbag."

He forced himself not to imagine what Mike would have done to Sadie if they hadn't shown up. Fonzie was so used to handling things with his fists in this town he almost forgot that weapons like this existed. He was reminded of the first night he and Richie nearly had a rumble. Richie made him see the stupidity of being in a gang and warned him that if he kept on fighting, one of these days someone would pull out a real piece on him. Tonight was the night.

Mike struggled to get up, but Fonzie kept him pinned down with his hand on his collarbone. Mike spit, but Fonzie dodged it.

"No, jerk! I ain't never gonna die! I was gonna blast her then come and use that last bullet on _you, _greaseball." He said darkly. "I still will! I'll get all of you nerds!"

Mike was deadly serious. Fonzie never looked into the eyes of a murderer before, and it actually scared him. He jumped up and stripped off a pillowcase, then wrapped the gun carefully and lay it on the table aimed away from everyone in the room.

"Nobody is gonna say that gun is mine! Ralph, you go down to the front desk and get the police here pronto. Richie and Potsie, you two drag this sleaze outta here and sit on him until they show up. I'll be out in a few."

"Yeah, Fonz!" Richie said anxiously, staring at the gun. "Fonz, be careful with that thing."

Fonzie waved them out. "I'm fine, Rich. The police will handle it, ya dig?"

"Right! Let's go, Pots."

As they dragged Mike out, he writhed in pain.

"Fonz, what did ya do to him?" Potsie asked.

"He was getting on my nerves, so I got on his."

"Will you teach me that fighting trick?"

"I'll think about it, Webber, but I wouldn't want ya to paralyze yourself. _Woah!"_

When everyone cleared out, Fonzie lifted the door up and pushed it back into place. He went into the bathroom and Sadie looked at him ashamed.

Fonzie opened his arms wide. _"Aaay,_ get over here my little flower!"

Sadie rushed into his arms and Fonzie gentlemanly swept her up and carried her to the bed. He sat her down against the brass headboard and slid close to her. Sadie could barely look him in the eye. Fonzie cupped her chin and forced her gaze.

"I wasn't kidding when I said all this coulda been avoided. Why didn't you say somethin'? Didn't you trust me?"

Sadie gripped his tee shirt. "Arthur, I swear I didn't know that Mike was still here after the accident. I thought he was just gonna drive away. I was too scared. I love ya so much and I didn't want him to hurt you."

Fonzie nonchalantly dusted his jacket. "Do you see anyone hurt?"

Sadie thrust her arms around him and sobbed. "Fonzie, please!" Her voice broke up emotionally. "He's a killer! He murdered a poor store-owner and I saw it happen! Then he tried to put the blame on someone else in the gang. He didn't know I knew the truth until I went to the police. I left the city, but I didn't realize he got away from the cops and came after me. Oh damn, Fonz, I ruined everything! I hurt you so bad, and I'm just a wreck. You can do a lot better than me. You deserve a lot better!"

"Don't talk like that. I may not have killed a man, but I know the crap out there on the streets. Don't tell me what I deserve or don't! You are one heck of a woman and I lo…"

Fonzie looked at her disdainfully. If he said it now he would be tied to her forever. That wasn't a bad thought at all in his book, but something inside him said that neither of them were ready for this commitment. He learned his lesson two years ago after being burned by a woman who wanted to lead the life of a stripper. Fonzie wanted to marry her, but her lifestyle was something he wanted no part of. Sadie needed to dust a lot of clutter out of her life and she desired to move ahead in New York. If Fonzie admitted he loved her, she would drop everything for him. He didn't want that. A big part of his attraction to Sadie was her independence.

Fonzie cast his gaze on the nightstand and saw the bus ticket to New York. He licked his lips and whole body shuddered.

"Sadie, you're the best, and I'm really gonna miss ya when you go back to New York and become a chef."

Sadie closed her eyes and hung her head. She had a feeling it would come to this. There wasn't much more she could say. For now they had to go their separate ways.

"Would you just hold me, Arthur?"

"I'll hold you as long as you need me to." Fonzie whispered and they fell into a tender embrace.

Sirens wailed in the distance and Richie poked his head in the room, however his better judgment told him not to break up the passionate scene. Fonzie was saying goodbye the best way he knew.

**~Oo~**

Richie's sleep was troubled all night and by six am he was sick of tossing and turning. He threw on a robe and went down to retrieve the morning paper. His family was still sound asleep. He saw Fonzie rolling up toward the garage and he parked his bike. Fonzie looked worn out, and Richie saw the remnants of tears in his bloodshot eyes.

Richie approached cautiously. "Hey Fonz, are you okay? What happened?"

Fonzie glanced up at him wearily. "I stayed with her until it was time to get on the bus, Rich."

"Whaddya do? I mean, _uhh…_never mind." Richie said embarrassed.

Fonzie smiled forlorn. "It's okay, Cunningham. _I just held her._ I held her in my arms all night. At four am we went up to the peak and waited to watch the sunrise. By five o'clock I took her back to the bus depot and we said our goodbyes."

"Wow. I can't believe it's over, just like that." Richie said glumly.

"Well, we're not strangers, and Sadie promised to write when she could, so did I. She told me to thank you, Richie. She never met a kinder family than yours."

"Well, I'm gonna have to explain things to my parents and Joanie."

"You're a smart guy, you'll think of something. Just try and leave out the part about Hugo's Hideaway, dig?"

"Oh sure, Fonz! I already told that to Potsie and Ralph too. I hope it's not all over the papers."

Fonzie shrugged. News traveled very fast around here. "Hey, if it is, or if they hear otherwise, you leave it up to me."

"Thanks, Fonz. My mother's coming down, I better get inside. You wanna stay for breakfast?"

Fonzie rubbed the back of his neck and stretched. He needed to be alone with his thoughts and tears. "Thanks for the offer, Cunningham, but I'm exhausted."

"Sure. Get some rest, Fonz."

As Richie turned to leave, Fonzie suddenly grabbed him and gave him a tight hug. He patted his back and pulled away, then bumped his fist against his jaw.

Richie was stunned. "What was that for?"

"For being _you,_ Rich. You saved my life last night and don't think I'll ever forget it. If there's anything in this world that you ever need, you just come to me. The Fonz is _always_ here for ya."

Fonzie started up the stairs and Richie gazed at him proudly. In the years to follow, throughout all the hilarity, drama, and mayhem, those words from his best friend always proved true.


	6. Epilogue: 1965

**Chapter 6: Epilogue: 1965**

Fonzie finished packing up the tools in his garage and glanced at the clock. It was nearly three and almost time to pick up Danny from school. He was ready to leave when his new employee rushed in.

"Mr. Fonzarelli, I just got an emergency call for a tow pick up by the Peak at Inspiration Point."

"Nick, how many time have I told you, I'm not wearing a suit and tie, it's _Fonzie_ or _Fonz."_

"Oh, right, sorry, Mr. Fonzie."

_"Ehh,_ good enough."

Fonzie had just unzipped his uniform and climbed out of it, his back ached. It was a busy day at his garage and early that morning he dealt with a roomful of delinquents at Jefferson high school. He wouldn't kid himself. It was a struggle to manage two jobs as a garage owner and school dean, not to mention pop in a few times a month to make sure business ran smoothly at Arnolds since he became the co-owner. The icing on the cake was when Fonzie became a father, and broke another record. Fonzie was the first male, single parent in Milwaukee to adopt a child. Nine year-old Danny with the big, brown puppy dog eyes stole his heart.

"Nick, I gotta run, can't you do it?"

"Well sure, I said I would, but she asked specifically for you, Fonzie." He chuckled. "Don't they all?"

"Why am I so blessed?" Fonzie heaved a big sigh and zipped up his uniform again. He tossed a wrench into the toolbox and his leather jacket on the front seat of the truck.

Normally Fonzie would have perked up to hear that a woman requested his assistance, but lately they became wearisome. Mrs. Lowenthal was one such flirty customer. She liked to stuff her husband's golf balls in different parts under the hood and complain of strange noises. Mrs. Lowenthal would hover over Fonzie while he worked. She hung on to every word and bumped him every so often to get a _closer look._ Then there was Olive, young and single, but going steady with a new man every week. She would overheat her car and then come to the shop in a panic and tell Fonzie he had to water her engine.

Fonzie clapped Nick on the shoulder. _"_Nick, around here, the Fonz's work is never done! I gotta make this quick. If the school calls about Danny, tell them to keep cool and that I'm on my way, I just ran into a job emergency."

"Sure, Fonzie."

"Finish cleanin' up, will ya? Then you can take off for the day."

"Great!"

**~Oo~**

Fonzie rode to Inspiration Point and pulled up at the bottom of the hill near the Peak. He jumped from the car and deeply inhaled the fresh air. The world smelled so much cleaner up here. He looked around nostalgic, it was a nearly a year since he last came. The time he used to spend making it with girls was now time well spent cooking meals, doing homework, housework, watching TV and playing games with his new son. The Fonz leisurely settled into domestic bliss, but one vital part missing was from his particular equation.

Fonzie looked to his right and saw a beautiful cherry red mustang in near pristine condition. He walked over and examined it all on sides. There was not a dent or a scratch on it. Fonzie glanced around for the owner. He trudged up the hill and saw a woman facing the open expanse of the peak. Fonzie's gaze lingered on her. She was petite and very shapely, with long and wavy black hair done up in a chic half bouffant and she wore a smart red Jersey dress with white polka dots. A familiar feeling struck him.

"Hey! You call for a tow truck? I'm in kind of a hurry, so let's make this quick, okay, miss? I can get it to the shop, but it'll take a couple of hours before I check it out. I gotta pick up my son and…"

The woman turned around and Fonzie staggered a few steps down with a loud 'Woah!' She approached him carefully, as if afraid of his next reaction. Fonzie stiffened and gaped at her. A few years older and a few pounds rounder, she was as beautiful as he remembered.

"Sadie…" He whispered.

"Fonzie. It's been too long."

"It sure has, especially after the tenth letter when you decided I wasn't worth writing to anymore." He said bitterly. However, as Elvis so blatantly put it, Fonzie's insides were _'shakin' like a leaf on a tree.'_

"Fonzie, I know it upset you, but let's be real. I could tell by _your_ last letter that you were moving on too. If _you_ really wanted me that bad, you would've came for me or asked for me to come back, and I probably would have." She pointed accusingly at him. "I can't tell you how much it hurt that you didn't, but I never stopped thinking about you."

Fonzie couldn't deny that after she left, his wounded feelings dissipated within a few months. Sadie's independent streak blazed. She never sat back on her haunches waiting for some guy to make a move. Safe from those old bad associates, she lead a full and productive life.

Sadie gazed at a changed man. He was still as cool as ever with his styled hair and white tee shirt, but older and settled into his life. The Fonzie she remembered would have started a slight ruckus and defended himself with an attitude for her remark. She continued to reason with him. His silence unnerved her.

"Fonzie, we couldn't sustain a relationship like that, and I started cooking school, and you…look at you! You own _Fonzie's garage._You co-own Arnold's, you're a dean at the worst high school in Milwaukee, where they tie up teachers and set fire to lockers, and best of all…" She smiled wide. "You're a father. I almost can't believe it."

Fonzie got over his shock and wagged a hand. "Wait, _wait, wait_…how do you know all this? Did I do some mental telepathy? Because I don't remember telling you anything."

Sadie came closer and a gust of wind blew a whiff of flowery perfume toward him. He tried not to let on that it sent him reeling. Sadie Rose matured with grace and elegance and here he stood before her in a dirty uniform.

"Joanie and I became pen-pals last year, Fonzie. She brought me up to date on everything and everybody. Freckles! Freckles is married to a sweet lady and he's a father of two! A screenwriter in Hollywood! Joanie, wow, she married your cousin and is he a cutie pie. They moved back to Chicago to get in the music business, that is keen."

Fonzie smiled proudly. "Of course, Chachi may be an Arcola, but he's got the Fonzarelli blood _boiling_ in him…wait, why didn't shortcake ever tell me all this?"

"I asked her not to, Fonzie. I was making some very big plans and didn't want anything to go wrong."

"Oh really, like what?"

"I just bought a house here. I'm opening up my own catering business and I'm going to ask Marion and Chachi's mom if they'd like to work at it with me. I could always use a great pot roast and spaghetti and meatballs on the menu. Fonzie, I'm through with New York, I love it, but it has too many crummy memories for me. I want a fresh start and I can't think of a better place."

Fonzie's mouth went dry. For the first time in his life, he was at a loss for words around a woman.

He swallowed hard. "Do…do you like kids?"

Sadie's eyes lit up. "I love kids. I'm…I'm not getting any younger and I wanna have my own someday."

"Children make the world not so crazy, because it's been goin' nutso in the last few years, ya know."

"Yeah, I think bigger changes are coming, it's not the fabulous fifties anymore. Why did you ask me that?"

Fonzie ignored her question. She knew what time it was. He checked his watch. "I really gotta get Danny, I'll be seeing you around, Sadie." He started back to his tow truck.

Sadie stood back saddened. It was a little silly to think after all this time they would rekindle the flame.

Fonzie stopped in his tracks. He looked down at his hands with a wily grin. _"Ahh,_ what the heck!"

He put his hand in the air and snapped loud. Sadie rushed to his side and hugged him. Fonzie laughed.

"Well, whaddya think of that? I haven't lost it." He faced Sadie. "It finally works on ya."

"Arthur, from now on, it will always work on me."

Fonzie clutched her shoulders. "I never told you this before, Sadie, but I really loved you then."

"And I really loved you too. You knew that."

They hesitantly leaned forward, but then Sadie coughed slightly and slipped her arm around his waist. "Fonzie, I'm new around here and I'd like to have some familiar friends over for dinner…do you and Danny like Spanish food? I'm thinking of putting it on my catering menu, because I _love_ it." She grinned.

_"Aayy,_ senorita! I love Spanish food too. I'm not a picky eater, except for liver, don't come near me with that stuff." He shuddered.

"_Ahh,_ the Fonzie Kryptonite. So you'll come! Then, I'm going home to start prepping the meal." Sadie ran to her car and scribbled out her address. Fonzie looked at it in shock.

"What's the matter?"

"I…this is the old Hendricks house! I was gonna buy this one for me and Danny in a couple of months, the real-estate agent didn't tell me she sold it."

Sadie bit her lip. "I just bought it a few weeks ago. She drove a hard bargain, and really held out for her other potential buyer…you. But you know how it goes."

"Yeah, money talks. She musta forgot that I fixed her car twice for _free, _And she gets free espresso at Arnolds!"

"I'm sorry, Fonzie. She's been on vacation, that's why she didn't tell you."

"Sure, took the commission and ran. I can't believe it. I had it in the bag." Fonzie lamented.

Sadie shook her head and got in her car. She smiled demurely at him and winked. "Arthur, one of these days you _will_ have it."

Fonzie wanted to fume and rant, but he held it down when she made her coy remark. He leaned over her car window and folded his arms.

"What's your game, lady?"

Sadie stroked his cheek. "No games, no tricks. I'm just tired of being alone, Fonzie, aren't you?"

Fonzie didn't know how many times he fell in love only to have the woman spurn him or leave him in the lurch.

"I can dig it, but answer me quick. Boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Where's murdering Mike?"

"Dead. He bought it in prison."

Fonzie caressed her shoulder. "I can't say I'm sorry."

"Neither can I. He got everything he deserved."

"Do you have a husband?"

"Nuh uh."

"Ex-husband or lover that's gonna come back into your life and sweep you away just when I'm ready to commit to ya?"

"I'm through with exes. It's called a _break-up_ because it _broke. _You can slap some glue or tape on that old man but it will never be the same._"_

"That's pretty wise, flower. How about an on again, off again fiancé that you decide is _on again_ just when _I_ get serious about you?"

"No, and a guy like that can go play a light bulb with somebody else. I don't go for indecisive men."

Fonzie smirked when she looked away. 'Indecisive' wasn't in his vocabulary.

Sadie knew where Fonzie came from with his questions. She read some of his dating horror stories in Joanie's letters. But she didn't realize how often poor Arthur Fonzarelli was abandoned by every woman he ever loved, starting with his mother. One of these days Sadie wanted to find that woman and have a real heart to heart. But for what she did to Fonzie, Sadie almost wanted to have a _fist to nose._ Sadie realized like a punch to the gut, that she was one of those women. Sadie left Fonzie just when he felt secure. She was determined it would never happen to him again. She wanted and needed him in her life and hopefully, he feel the same towards her.

"What kind of maniacs do this stuff to you, Fonzie? What a bunch of cheap tricks. I'd like to tell them somethin'!"

_"Hey,_ you'd be surprised. And people wonder why I don't commit easily." He shrugged.

Fonzie never thought he'd get over losing Ashley and her daughter Heather to her ex-husband last year, and he nearly swore off getting into a long-term relationship again.

Sadie shook her head disgusted. "Looks like we've both been through some ringers and dead-ends, maybe it's time to jump off the merry go-round."

"Ya know I'm getting pretty dizzy on this ride too." Fonzie pursed his lips and inched closer.

"Inspiration Point is a nice place to park and watch the sunset…or a sunrise." She gazed at him.

"Yeah, we'll drink our Geritol and leave the necking to the kids."

Sadie looked him squarely in the eye. "Geritol? Who are you kidding, Fonzie?"

Fonzie suddenly opened her door. He knelt down and kissed her firm on the lips. Sadie laced her fingers around his neck and responded passionately. He pulled away with a lopsided smile plastered on his face.

"_Woah, _just like I remembered."

Sadie put a hand to her mouth and sighed. "Yeah, me too. _Aww, _Fonz, if it hadn't been for you, I'd be dead now." She grappled in her glove compartment for a tissue and Fonzie whipped out a handkerchief from his back pocket.

"Sadie, come on, don't start the waterworks." Fonzie had to admit from time to time that his daring rescue came to mind and still gave him chills. "Everything worked out, sweetheart. You're here, I'm here, we're all here...and happy. That's all you can ask for."

Sadie wiped her eyes and nose and gripped his hand. "Meeting you changed my life. You're _the best,_ Arthur! And I'll wash this handkerchief for ya." She gunned the engine and giggled. "Go on and get your son. Dinner is at seven. You bring your appetites and the dessert. I _love_ chocolate cake."

Sadie drove off and left him standing, wondering exactly what transpired in the last ten minutes and what exactly would come of it all.

He knew.

Fonzie started to laugh, today turned out to be one of his many happy days, and the beginning of many more to come. With a wide grin he raised his thumb to the clear blue sky.

_"Aaaayyyyyyyy!"_

**The End. :)**


End file.
